Turn Back Time
by ArdnaidOcirg
Summary: Bella didn't expect she would meet and like a boy at a New Year's Eve party.And break her heart in 24 hours.When she starts her first day at college,she meets him again.Edward Cullen.Will Bella forgive him?Can Edward gain back her trust?AU-H/OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Bella Swan**

It was colder than I thought. The lobby of the ski resort was cold but there was a fire place to keep the people here warm enough, actually there are a few people in the lobby only. Because almost all of the people who checked in here was at the party downstairs. The ski resort held a party every year whenever there's a holiday. And the kind of party they held was the New Year party. My family and I are vacationing here and they told me the reason because they won't see me much often when I go to school in Dartmouth in New Hampshire. But they were just overreacting, especially my mother. I crossed my arms around my chest and looked at rolled the jacket up my sleeves a little so that I could know what time is it. It was almost nine-thirty-fiveand my sister told me that she will be downstairs around nine-thirty. Ugh. Does she expect me to wait this long? I mean, she's only five minute late but it was cold that I want to get out of the lobby and go to my room. I sighed, my seventeen year old sister Renesmee begged me to come to the party with her. She knew that I hated parties but she might be afraid that she'll get drunk or something then slept with a guy that she barely know and ended up getting pregnant. I told her no, because I know that my sister won't be like that. She a little miss goody-two shoes, maybe she just wants me to come. But my parents, Renée and Charlie Swan agreed with Renesmee. But they had another reason besides that. Renesmee's not even eighteen yet and they want me to be with her so that she could have adult supervision. They were going out because today was actually their twentieth wedding anniversary. So, I gave up and finally said yes.

I groaned, thinking why the hell hasn't Renesmee showed up yet? I was deliberating whether I should go now and leave her or wait for her and freeze to death. Yeah, I should go. I mean, she has a cellphone, I could just call her to say where I am. When I went downstairs, there was so many people, and the music was so loud that it might break anyone's ear. I avoided the drunk guys who were trying to woo me to dance, but I told them no since I can't dance. I sat at the farthest table from the crowded, dancing people who were enjoying. I looked at my watch again and decided to call Renesmee. I pressed the speed dial and put the phone on my ear. It rang several times and it took me a minute to hang up and crossed my arms across the table and put my head one my arms. Shit, now she's not even answering her phone. Then I think I heard the chair across from mine moved and my head snapped.

I almost fainted when I saw this... this Adonis. Though, he looked more handsome than Adonis himself. His eyes were the most beautiful green I've ever seen, his hair was a strange color of bronze and it was a mess that look like he just gone out of bed, but it has character. And I like every part of it. His jaw was squared and very strong-looking. His lips were a soft pink and my favorite part of him and the most dazzling was his crooked smile.

_Snap out of yourself, Bella. This isn't your usual self. _I chided myself mentally. I stared at the man before me, he couldn't be much older than me. When I went back to my normal self, I snapped out of it and thought of the first thing that came in my mind.

"Who are you?" I asked. I knew that it would be rude, but I was curious and I didn't know what to say so... The god-looking guy smiled got a little bigger and it made my heart melt.

"I'm Edward Cullen." The guy said and his voice was like velvet, it made the hair on my back rose from it. It was so heartbreakingly beautiful. Could this guy get more perfect? Edward stretch his hand toward me. "You?"

I blushed a involuntarily but a little. I stretched my own hand and shook his. Then I almost pulled away when I felt the electricity creeped on my body. I saw Edward looked at our intertwined hands._ Did he feel it too? _I asked myself.

"I-I-I'm Bella Swan." I finally said and I pulled away. Part of me don't want to, but another part of me was saying I should. From the corner of my eye, Edward finally stared at me for a moment while I was looking at the table, to avoid eye contact.

"So, why aren't you dancing or partying like the people here?" Edward asked. I sighed and just shook my head.

"My sister was suppose to come with me, but she wasn't answering her phone. Then I waited for her in the lobby but she hasn't showed up, so I decided to be here without her." I explained to him. But that wasn't the answering he was looking for. I sighed again. "_And,_ I don't party - I don't like parties but I don't have any choice - _and _I can't dance." I admitted.

"Why won't you come up to your room and check on her?" Edward asked.

I was still looking at the table. "Our room was located at the top floor of the resort and besides, my sister might come here, anyway." I said a little louder when the music got really louder.

"Oh, and she isn't answering her phone?" Edward asked again. Why is he always asking? This is getting pretty irritating.

"Yeah, she isn't. I guess she's around here, partying hard and she might not heard her cellphone or even bothering to call me where she is." Before he could ask again, I added something. "My parents told me to come with her and don't ever leave the party. So that she has an adult supervision. Well, apparently, I'm not even watching her."

"Aren't you suppose to look for her, in case something goes bad?" He muttered. I heard that.

"I have a reason for that, if I might try looking for her, drunk guys might try to seduce her. Besides, Renesmee is seventeen. She can take care of herself, I know my sister too well, she won't get into trouble. She's like an angel sent from above. My parents were just overreacting." I told him. Well, actually. If you're thinking that I don't care for my sister, I care for Renesmee a lot. But I might be the one getting drunk here and get pregnant. _Oh shut it will you!_He didn't say anything and the tension between us was getting thicker. _Bingo! This time, I'm the one who's going to ask now._

"So how about you, Edward?" I asked, keeping my voice casual. "Why aren't you partying or dancing like anyone here in this room?"

Edward sighed. "Because I don't even want to come here in this party." I raised an eyebrow. He saw my expression. And he knew that I wanted more than just eleven words. "My friends and I want to celebrate the New Year here, but I told them that I would rather study in my room."

"Nerd?" I asked playfully and Edward rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm not one. I'm just studying for college." Edward chuckled a bit and the sound made my heart warm.

"Speaking of college. What college are you going to attend?" I asked him.

Edward shrugged. "I'm not so sure yet. You?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged as well. "I don't know. Probably University of Washington if I get a chance." I lied. Who knew, this guy might be a stalker or something. When I was a kid, I dreamt of attending the University of Washington. I clasped my hand together and I looked down at the table.

"How old are you exactly, Bella?" Edward asked me. I sighed.

"I'm eighteen. I just celebrated on September thirteen." I fully explained, because I have a feeling that he might starting asking questions. I looked up and saw Edward pursed his full, kissable lips.

"Hmm." He mutered in satisfaction, and I was really prepared for another set of questions but he didn't say anything, so I took the opportunity to ask now.

"How about you?" I asked. Edward looked at me and smiled a beautiful and dazzling crooked smile. It was just so heartbreakingly beautiful.

"I'm eighteen too. And my birthday is on June twenty." Edward murmured. We didn't speak for another intense minute when he finally looked at me.

"I'm bored. Wanna go have a drink?" Edward suggested. And I looked at him like he was crazy. Does he think that I'm a person that drinks alcohol that much? Oh, whatever, Bella. Just go with him.

"Sure." I blurted out and we both stood up from our seats and went to the drinks at the other long table. Before I could grab a cup, Edward already snatched me one and he scooped a puch to my drink and he handed it to me before getting his own.

"Uh, thanks." I muttered, looking away, trying not to blush or do something embarrassing. He's not just stubborn or sweet or even hot, he's a gentleman too. I put the cup to my lips and drank the whole punch. I didn't realize that I was so thirsty. Edward and I went to our table again and this time, we sat right next to each other. We were so deep in our random conversations that I forgot about Renesmee. We laughed at some sorts, and we went to different tables, while we eat.

I haven't had this much fun since... like forever. And also, I haven't been this close to a guy before. Edward was different. Like destiny has brought us here. Don't get me wrong, it was just a thought. When Edward smiles his dazzling crooked smile, it made me want to hug him and kiss him seriously. I struggled on not to do that to him because that will be awkward.

Time flies pass and I realized that it was almost twelve o' clock when the host of the part stood up from the stage. We all looked up at him, and some of us were grinning like idiots, excited.

"Hey, guys. Are you having a fun time?" The host said. He looks like he was just a college guy, with straight pale brown hair and some freckles underneath his blue eyes.

The crowd cheered a yes to the host and the host grinned bigger. I looked at Edward and he just shrugged. I scooted my chair to him, leaning so that I could whisper to his ear. "I'm curious - are _you _having fun?" I asked him.

Edward smiled at me and he snorted. "Why, yes Miss Swan. Are _you?_" He asked seductively.

I blushed on what he's doing and I just simply nodded. Edward chuckled and I leaned away from him, slouching back at my seat and looked at the host.

"So guys, in about five minutes. We're going welcome 2010 and start a new year. So are you guys ready?" He asked animatedly.

"Yeah!!" The crowd yelled. And some hooted and howled like you think we're living in a damn forest.

"Bring on the countdown!" A girl yelled from afar.

"Now, guys. Let's go outside so that we could do the countdown there and watch the fireworks display." The host said and all of the people gathered up and went to the stairs so that they could go outside.

I looked at Edward again, wondering if we should follow. And it's like he's reading my mind.

"I don't know. You?"

I shook my head, admittedly. "I hate people screaming. It hurts my ears. _And _I also have to look for my sister. And text my parents." I sighed. Edward frowned.

"Oh. Can I come with you?" He completely blurted out. "I mean, I don't want to go back to my room yet, and I want to spend more time with you." And with those romantic words - well, they're romantic to me - I blushed madly.

"So I took that as a yes?" Edward teased. My blush got deeper.

I bit my lip. "Uhrm, yeah." I stammered and I stood up. Edward stood up and both of us went upstairs. The lobby wasn't that crowded again, because all of the people are outside of the hotel.

I dialed Renesmee's number, silently hoping that this time she would fuckin' pick up. I don't swore a lot, just when I was pissed. "Come on, Nessie. Pick up the damn phone." I muttered. Edward was behind me, he heard my little bad word and he chuckled.

Then with thirteen rings, the phone picked up and I finally heard Renesmee's voice. "Bella?"

"Ness." I groaned. "Where the hell are you? And why didn't you answer your phone when I called you moments ago?" I demanded.

I heard someone talk and it was not Renesmee's voice. It was a man's voice. My eyes were suddenly wide. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, who's with you there? And where are you?"

I heard some talking again. "Uh, hey, Bella. I just met a guy named Jake so... talk to you later!" She said in a rush.

"What? Renesmee, just tell me where you are--" Then the I heard the phone cut and I obviously groaned. What the-?!

"Is something wrong?" Edward asked from behind me.

I sighed in disbelief. "No. Nothing's wrong. Let me just go back to my room for a moment. I'll go check up on Renesmee... if she's there." Then he didn't say anything, he just followed me as we took the elevator and we went to the top floor of the hotel. While we were going up, I got a text from my Mom.

**_Honey. Me and ur Dad might not get back at the hotel til 2mrw. Traffic's a hell. We'll book to the nearest hotel we could fine. I'm sorry. We Luv u and Happy New Year, sweets._**

I snapped my phone shut and ran a hand through my hair.

"Again, is something wrong?" Edward asked.

I laughed. "Would you never stop asking questions?" I asked playfully. Edward grinned from ear to ear.

"Sorry. I was just curious."

We reached the top floor for a few seconds, and I looked back at my watch and in only two minutes, it's going to be a new year. I sighed and we went to the suite my family and I booked. I swiped the card and opened the door, switching the lights on.

No. Nothing. Renesmee's not here. I sighed.

"She's not here." I muttered. "Where the hell could that girl be? And do you know that she's with a freaking guy?" I panicked.

"Sssh.. Don't worry, Bella. She was probably outside, waiting for the countdown to be started." I sighed again, trying to ignore the fact that he might be right. I went to the balcony so that I could watch the fireworks. We actually passed my small room and I was relieved that my room was cleaned.

Then we finally heard the countdown. Edward was beside me and he was looking at me. At my lips actually. I gulped, nervous.

10

9

8

I looked back at Edward and when our eyes met, he used his hands to caressed my cheeks. And at that, I blushed again.

7

6

5

Edward leaned and I leaned too, even though I know that I was so nervous.

4

3

2

Edward's lips were only an inch away from mine

1

The sound of the cheers from downstairs were like a concert and at the same time, the fireworks were blown to the sky. And also, Edward pressed his soft lips against mine and I suddenly wrapped my arms around his neck. His kiss was like heaven, and the way his pink lips molded with mine, I felt my head dizzy. Then I think I felt his tongue brushed against my lower lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth, welcoming him, and our tongues finally met each other. Tasted each other. It felt simply divine. My heart was pounding at my chest rapidly. This couldn't be a dream. This was so real. This was the first time I kissed a man - french kiss too, actually - and it felt really nice.

Edward attacked my mouth, his tongue fighting with my own and I moaned. Our lips parted for a moment, before staring at each other's eyes for a moment. Edward's eyes were dark from the angst and lust that's he craving. I pecked his lips quickly before pushing my tongue in his mouth again. And this time, he was the first one to moan.

My hands went quickly to Edward's hair, messing it up more as we continue to made out. I wanted him so badly. I know that we just met, but when he talks, he smiles, he laughs, his attitudes, his body language was simply beautiful.

"Bella..." Edward was panting hard, and me too. "I need you...," I nodded and I took his hand and led him to the bed. My room was dark so I bet no one could see us. Edward took off my jacket and threw it to the floor. I put off my shoes while he did.

"Bed - now." Edward growled and I pressed my ass to the mattress before lying. Edward took off his jacket and discarded it to the floor and unbuttoned my shirt and when Edward opened my shirt, he didn't even bother taking it off. He quickly kissed my neck and I wanted so badly for him to leave a mark on me. I can't wait for him to touch the rest of my body. That's when I heard a pound on the door.

"Sis!" Then another set of pounds. "Come ON!! Open the damn door!" And with that, me and Edward were suddenly off the bed and I began to button my shirt again while Edward brushed his hair using his hands.

How does Renesmee even know that I'm here now?

"Bella! I know you're in there! Please open up!! I want to sleep!" Renesmee yelled.

"Coming Ness!" I yelled back and I looked at Edward with a panicked glance. "What are we going to do?" I demanded, scared.

"I don't know! Just hide me in the bathroom for a while." Edward suggested and I quickly showed him where the bathroom is. I didn't even bother to lock the door and went outside. I opened the door and I let Renesmee in.

"What took you so long?" Renesmee demanded. I just shrugged. "Sorry, you woke me up."

Renesmee narrowed her eyes at me and she looked from the top of my head to my toes. "With that outfit?" I panicked a bit, not knowing what to say.

"I fell asleep quickly. I didn't even bother to dress up." And I faked a yawn.

"Whatever sis." Renesmee muttered, shaking her head. "Well, good night - I mean morning, ugh. Whatever - and whatever."

Then I remembered something. "You're going to tell me where the hell you are and who the hell was with you tomorrow, okay?" I called, when she's finally in her room.

"'Kay. Whatever." Renesmee called back and I sighed. I went back to my room and went to the bathroom, where I saw Edward sitting at the counter.

"So?" Edward asked, looking over my head, trying to see who's behind me just in case.

"She's in her room, now." I told him.

Edward sighed and he nodded, getting off the counter. "I think I should go now." Edward said. And I frowned at the same time my heart broke.

"It's late, and my friend's might be wondering where the fuck I am now." He explained, and even though I was still in pain, I nodded. I led him to the door, making sure if Renesmee was out of sight before opening the front door.

"Uhh... thanks, by the way." I muttered, feeling completely idiotic.

Edward chuckled. "You're welcome and thank you too." He said as he brushed a strand of my brown hair. My heart skipped a beat before nodding.

"Uh... yeah." I murmured. "Well Happy New Year." I told him and Edward leaned and kissed my lips for a second. And at that very second was perfect.

"Happy New Year, Bella. I hope I could see you tomorrow." Edward said with hope in his voice. I nodded again, Edward turned his back on me and left. I think I just shed a tear.

* * *

Nine Months Later

It was my first day in college and I was actually going to study at Dartmouth College in New Hampshire. I'm happy that I passed here in Dartmouth College. I just finished unpacking my clothes and things at my dorm where I have a roommate named Rosalie Hale. She was a blonde, beautiful and absolutely athletic. And Rosalie's is actually nice. Rosalie and I were fast friends and she invited me to go to her with a party but I declined. I definitely hate parties.

I sighed, shaking my head and continued reading. It's been nine months since I saw Edward and it still breaks my heart on not to see him. On New Year's Day, I tried to wait at the lobby, searching for Edward, waiting for him. When he hasn't arrived, I went to the receptionist and asked her on what room was Edward Cullen staying. The receptionist told me that Mr. Cullen checked out this early morning and I simply cried.

He left. He fucking left. And now, I hate my life.

Edward just told me that he wants to see me again, and now, he left. My chest tightened on just thinking about it and slammed my book against the matress. I curled into a ball, and let the tears fall from my eyes. Then I heard my phone vibrated, I washed my tears away and looked at the caller I.D.

It was Rosalie.

I opened it and pressed the phone against my left ear. "Hello?"

"Oh, hey Bella. Let's meet at the pizza restaurant outside school. I want you to be introduced to a few friends of mine." She said in an excited voice. I sighed, needing a distraction and nodded.

"Of course, Rosalie. I'll go now." I said and with that Rosalie squealed in delight.

"Good. See you later, Bella." Then she hang up.

I went outside of school, wearing a sweatshirt, jeans and a hoodie with me. Oh, and also a messenger bag. I only walked because it was just two blocks away from the school. I saw the pizza sign and also Rosalie at the glass mirrors and I went inside. The restaurant was crowded, almost all of them are college students from the looks of it.

"Bella! Yohoo!" I heard Rosalie's voice and my head snapped at the direction of the voice. I saw her sitting right next to with a few college students. One small girl with dark spiky hair, one tall blonde and one man who looked like the Incredible Hulk.

I went to the table and I smiled politely.

"Guys, this is Bella Swan." Rosalie said. "Bella this is my brother Jasper." She motioned towards the blonde. Jasper smiled politely at me and I smiled back. "And these are Alice and Emmett Cullen." motioning towards the little girl and the big guy. My eyes widened. Cullen?

"Oh, there you are. It's about time. Bella this is Edward Cullen." And my eyes widened more and my heart picked up it's pace. And when I looked behind my back. I saw the guy who I met at New Year's Eve, and almost had sex with, and the one who broke my heart. Edward fucking Cullen.

"Bella?" Edward gasped.

"You guys know each other?" Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice asked at the same time


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuation of my O/S Always the Beginning. This is now titled as "Turn Back Time"**

**Summary: Bella Swan didn't expect she would meet and like a boy at a New Year's Eve party. And break her heart in 24 hours. Now, starting her first year in college, she was reunited with the man who broke her. Edward Cullen. Will Bella forgive him? Can Edward gain back Bella's trust? AU-H/OOC**

**AN: Before you read this, I want to let you know that this is my All Human fanfiction so I'm not really good at it. Enjoy though. :D  
**

_What is somebody like you doin in a place like this?  
Say did you come alone or did you bring all your friends?  
Say what's your name, What are you drinking  
Think I know what are you thinking  
Baby what's your sign tell me yours and I'll tell you mine  
Say What is someone like you doin in a place like this_

_I'll never be the same if we ever meet again  
Ooohhh won't let you get away say if we ever meet again  
This free falls got me so kiss me all night  
Don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same if we ever meet again_

If We Ever Meet Again by Timbaland ft. Katy Perry

~*~*~*~

**Chapter One**

"You guys know each other?" Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper asked at the same time, looking between Edward and me.

My eyes widened as I looked at the man standing before me. The man that promised he would see me the next day but actually, he didn't. The man that stole my heart – in one night – at a New Year's Eve party. The same man that I almost ended up sleeping together. And the first man that kissed me.

Edward was frozen as I was and the atmosphere surrounding us were uncomfortable. I could hear the people chattering at their tables, some were writing, some were listening to music, some were eating their food and I could see the waitresses strolling back and forth so that the food could reach the customer's table.

I heard Rosalie cleared her throat and it got Edward's attention but to me, it didn't. I felt numb inside, the sight of a man, who you like very much but broke your heart, aches. I know that we only know each other for less than ten hours. . . But when I stare at those fresh, forest deep, emerald eyes. . . I could feel something overwhelming inside. When you look at his eyes, you have to be courageous because it was too intense that if you look at his eyes you could never break away from his gaze.

I was so speechless right now that my brain won't even work. Every part of my body became numb by the sudden feeling of anger. Yes, definitely anger. And hatred.

When my brain started to function very well, I took a step back from the guys. I couldn't do this right now, especially when I'm in no condition to not do something stupid. And, I have no guts to talk to Edward and sat at the table with Edward there. I tore my eyes away from his and I could finally breathe. It's like my lungs were caged when I melted seeing those intense eyes.

I looked at Rosalie, who was still in a state of shock and at the same time she was curious, and shot her an apologetic look. Rosalie nodded, biting her lip.

"Bella?" I heard his silky, velvet voice as it fills my ears. When I heard his voice, my chest tightened and my chest swell with ache and pain.

I don't want to feel so stupid. I have been so stupid thinking that a guy like him would fell in love with someone like me. That I was a girl who fell for his charming tricks. I used to think that I wasn't one of the people who would fell on some guy's tricks. No. That was not me.

When I press my lips to him. I felt something building inside me. Some emotion and it was like a force trying to keep me from getting away from him. I felt the electricity passed through us so very quick but it would last forever there.

But I think these things won't happen. I won't allow myself to b hurt again.

I gathered up all my courage and my heart started pounding so fast that I think I won't make it in time to run away. Away from him. I wanted some peace and quiet right now. I want to think for a moment. I want to have some space.

Then, Edward had the nerve to smile. "Bella, it's so good to see you again --," His tone was very casual as if he did nothing wrong. What the hell? He did something wrong and I know it. No, I don't know it. There was no knowing about that. Anger rose in me at his tone.

I narrowed my eyes at him and spat, "Fuck you." I heard Alice and Rosalie gasped while Jasper's eyes widened, so as Edward. Emmett, meanwhile, he laughed. The heat was boiling up again. Why would he think that this is funny?

"Bella --." Edward tried again, reaching to touch my arm. I jerked from his touch as if stung. How dare he touch me after all of this?

I grasped the strap of my bag tightly before started running away from the restaurant. I heard them call my name before I could close the restaurant's door. My door wasn't that really far away and I'm glad that I have been exercising for a while so my legs were still fresh to run. Fast.

I'm also hoping that I won't trip since I'm a klutz and that would really, really embarrass me from the people.

I tried not to look behind me, checking if he was following me but I hope he didn't. Because if he did, he would easily catch up with me for he had long legs. I crossed the street but I wasn't looking where I was going. I stepped on the road and a few seconds later, I heard tires squealing for a stop and I looked at my right that there was a car. Shit.

Luckily, the car stopped right before it hit me. The driver complained and I yelled a sorry before continuing to run. I was so embarrassed. I was still at the sight of the restaurant and the guys were looking at me.

Beads of sweat were rolling down my forehead and at the sides of my head. I was already at the grounds of the school, I could feel my shoes slapping against the soft green grass. Green. I shook my head, panting, not wanting to remember that.

A few people were lying at the green grounds and there were cars parked at the lots. I saw a fancy, silver Volvo parked at a lot but ignored it. People here in Dartmouth are rich as hell. I wouldn't be surprise if they were spoiled. I'm just lucky that I got a scholarship here.

When I reached the building where my dorm was located, I started walking slowly since I know I was in my sanctuary. . . For now.

I grabbed the keys from my pocket and opened my door. I sighed, shutting the door behind me as I went inside the room. I needed a shower. A cold shower. I was sweating.

I went to my luggage and found my bathroom necessities. I went to the bathroom after that. I took my clothes off, and pulling the tie around my hair, letting my dark brown strands loose against my shoulders.

I went in the shower, turning the water on. I relaxed when the cold water turned my skin icy. I like it icy since I'm sweating a moment ago. I grabbed my shampoo and poured the liquid on my palm before rubbing the liquid against my hair. It eased my worries for a while. I washed up my body, feeling dirty from the sweat.

Eventually, I turned the shower off. I grabbed a towel from the hamper and wrapped it around my abdomen. I quickly put my clothes on and brushed my tangled, wet hair.

I throw the towel back to to the hamper and left the bathroom. I yelped when I saw a lady with long golden hair sitting at the other bed on the dorm. I'm happy that it was only Rosalie.

I felt bad inside since I kind of canceled her date with her friends. With Edward.

Rosalie looked at me and smiled just a little. I smiled back and flopped at the center of my bed. We didn't say anything, just fiddling with our fingers and looking around.

"Bella, why did you leave?" Rosalie, finally, asked. She was staring at me, her eyes were full of curiosity. I sighed, running a hand through my damp hair.

"It's a long story." I replied, looking at my lap. The only one who knew about the story was my sister, Renesmee.

"I have time." Rosalie said patiently.

I observed her expression, wondering if she's okay with it. I can see it from her eyes that she was very concern. I cleared my throat. "It was at a New Year's Eve party. It was held in a ski resort. My parents were out because of something to attend to. My young sister, Renesmee, wants to spend her New Year's Eve at a party, which was held by the resort. Since she was young and irresponsible, my parents forced me to go with her.

"Before we went to the party, Renesmee run in late so I went off with out her since she was so long at our suite. I wasn't one of the people who like parties so I just sat at a table in a corner, waiting for Renesmee.

"But some man with green eyes and reddish brown hair came up to the table and sat across from me. He and I started to have a conversation. He was the strangest man I've ever met. He was down to earth and the way he speaks made me feel like a giddy sophomore. With that, I absolutely forgot about my sister."

Rosalie asked, "How old is your sister?"

"She's eighteen." I told her. "But she acts like a child who still needs care."

Rosalie nodded. "Go on," She encouraged.

"Then, I suddenly remembered Renesmee. I called her but she didn't answer her , the host of the party announced that the countdown will start for the New Year. I hate people screaming so I told the guy that I am going back to my suite. He insisted that he should come with me and I agreed. When we were there, we heard the countdown but Renesmee wasn't there. We went to the balcony so that we could see the fireworks. Things suddenly became intense and we ended up making out."

Rosalie smirked. "Was it hot?"

I blushed, looking down. "Y-Yeah." I stuttered.

She chuckled. "Just tell me the details later, Bella."

"We almost ended up having sex when I heard a banging on the door and my name being called. I hid the guy on the bathroom, knowing my sister was here. When my sister went to her room, I went back to the bathroom and talked to the guy again.

"But his friend called him, saying that he's looking for him. At the door, he kissed me goodnight and told me that he would see me tomorrow. And that's the end of that." I whispered the end part.

Rosalie absorbed the information given to her before saying, "Let me guess, was the guy Edward?" When she said her name, I flinched.

"Yes, Edward was the one." I murmured.

"What happened?"

I sighed, not liking this part of the story. "The next day, I waited for him in the lobby but he didn't show up. I asked the receptionist where Edward stays and she told me that Edward checked out of the resort early in the morning."

"That bastard!" Rosalie shrieked. "Believe me Bella, I don't like Edward myself. He's just Emmett's best friend so that's why we hang out a lot. But in reality – not."

"What do you mean, Rosalie?" I asked, biting my lip.

She looked at me seriously. "Bella. Running away is the best idea ever. But. . . Just stay away from him okay? I don't want you to get hurt."

My body system started to stop. "I am already hurt Rosalie. He lied to me. He betrayed me. He fooled me." My voice cracked at the end. I tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to escape from my eyes. I cry when I'm angry, when I'm sad, when I'm over-happy and when I'm emotional. Now, anger was here.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." Rosalie whispered. "Just. . . Ignore him if he walks up to you okay? He's an asshole who doesn't deserve to be here at Dartmouth College. He was just fucking rich and his family owns part of this place so he attends school here." Rosalie growled. And I believed her.

Then there was a moment of silence between us. I really adore Rosalie. At first, I thought she was some complete bitch slash slut. But she wasn't. She's a good friend and a good listener. I'm lucky to have friends like that.

"Sorry I. . . ran away. And I made you cancel your --," I started but Rosalie interrupted me, throwing her hands in front of her to stop me.

"No, it's okay, Bella. We have all the time in the world to have some night outs." She explained, rolling her eyes playfully. I smiled at that.

"Thank you Rosalie. You're a good friend."

Rosalie scoffed. "Yeah, right. Some people like to call me hard-ass bitch or something. Whatever. I just stick up for myself and defend my friends. Fuck them if they say I'm a bitch. They don't know the real me."

I was really going to have fun here with Rosalie. Or at least, I will try to.

**T.B.T.**

I woke up by a shriek. I panicked, sitting up while I looked around. I cringed when the light coming out from the dorm window passed through it. Why were the curtains open, though? I groaned and ran a hand through my tossled chestnut locks. I noticed that the bed across from me was empty but the sheets were messed up. I blinked, trying to adjust my eyes from the brightness of the room. I took a deep breath and saw Rosalie at the front door of the dorm. I think I saw her talking to someone.

I got out of bed, deciding not to clean up the bed since I'm too tired. I looked at the clock at the desk, beside the bed. It was six in the morning. Really, six? Tomorrow, it's going to be my first day of college. The first day of another chapter of my life.

"Rosalie?" I asked, my voice hard from sleeping. Rosalie looked at me and smiled. Then I saw who was standing on the doorway. It was Alice.

"Good morning, Bella!" Alice greeted enthusiastically. She passed through the door, almost bumping into Rosalie. Then, Alice bounded up to kiss me on the cheek. I was slightly taken aback, not expecting for her to do that.

"I didn't even tell you to go in here, Alice." Rosalie said with a little sarscasm in her tone. "Sorry, Bella. Our little Alice is here is. . . energetic. Like she's taking xanax or something." I looked at Rosalie, confused.

Alice smirked at Rosalie. "Well, you _are _my best friend which means I can go in here whether you like it or not." She said Rosalie saw the expression on my face.

"Don't worry. There's nothing wrong with Alice. She kiss people all time on their cheeks." Rosalie explained to me and I calmed down, afraid that Alice would be a lesbian or something. But that's ridiculous. She had Jasper.

"Yeah," Alice giggled. "I remember the first time I met you, I kissed your cheek too. And you said - I quote - 'What the fuck? Get the hell away from me, woman!'" Rosalie started laughing, I could guess she was remembering it too.

"You were so weird, Alice." Rosalie remarked at her best friend.

"I'm not weird, I'm just special." Alice argued, putting her hands on her small hips.

"Whatever Alice." Rosalie groaned, flopping at her bed. Alice sighed, shaking her head and looked at me.

"So. . . How ya' doin'?" Alice asked. "You seemed pretty. . . nervous yesterday." I blushed, remembering the scene again.

"Yeah, I'm good." I told her.

"How did you know Edward?" Alice asked, smiling sweetly at me. She sat at the edge of Rosalie's bed. Rosalie picked her cellphone up and dialled a number.

I felt sick on my stomach. "Uh. . .I met him on a vacation nine months ago." I said, not wanting to explain more. Alice looked at me curiously. I simply looked away, then I heard her gasp.

"Holy shit." She said. Alice's eyes widened and she covered her hand on her mouth. Rosalie sighed and sat up from the bed, looking at Alice like she was crazy.

"Shit," Alice cursed again. Rosalie rolled her beautiful blue eyes.

"Are you just going to sit and curse all day? Or do you want to explain why the hell are you cursing?" Rosalie asked sarcastically.

Alice ignored her, her eyes were on me. "Now, I remember! I remember Edward telling me that he met a girl at a vacation resort nine months ago! Crap! I should have been with him and Emmett there."

Rosalie stayed quiet but I could see that her eyes gleamed with interest. "Well, duh."

"Uh. . .I'm - I think -- " I stammered. What the hell was I suppose to say in return?

"Though," Alice continued. "He didn't tell us your name since he wanted to keep it a secret. He's afraid that we might track you down or something." Alice giggled then sighed. "Oh my Gosh. It's really you."

"What do you mean we?" Rosalie demanded, crossing her arms. "Are you saying that Emmett knew about this?"

Alice nodded. "Yes, but he doesn't want to talk about it. Emmett says that Edward might rip his throat off if he did. You know how boys are these days." She shook her head, showing disappointment to her brothers.

I kept silent through the whole conversation. I felt uncomfortable hearing and talking about Edward. I can't believe I was so stupid enough to realize that Edward is not good for me. That I wasn't good for him.

"By the way," Alice started again, sitting right next to me with a small smile on her face. She was probably checking my reaction. "Why did you run away? Did my stupid brother did something to you?"

I looked away, sighing. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Do you want me to tell Alice?" Rosalie suggested, knowing I am not in the mood to repeat the story.

"Sure." I mumbled. Alice patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry Bella. Do you like my brother though?" Alice asked. Does the girl even take a break? Thankfully, Rosalie saved me from the "so-called wrath" of Alice Cullen.

"Just cut the crap, Al." Rosalie said, standing up. "Want to hang out? I mean, us, girls?" Rosalie asked .

Alice grinned and started clapping her hands. "Yay."

Rosalie snorted but frowned. "I didn't mean we're shopping, Al. I think you need to take a break." Rosalie smirked at me, rolling her eyes. I giggled, knowing she was referring to Alice. Alice is so different than Rosalie. But she is nice as Rosalie. Well, I'm glad that I didn't befriend some slutty bitch or I would be dead by now.

Rosalie, Alice and I went out to have a bonding at the mall. We took Rosalie's red BMW. I'm glad that we weren't shopping. Rosalie and Alice are planning to go to a restaurant, do a "little" shopping, then go to the movies because Rosalie said that we will be hell busy when college starts. Alice and I agree with her. This day was also the "getting to know each other" day too. I was the new kid in their lives and I'm happy that they accepted me fully.

We were at the movies when Alice and I buy popcorns while Rosalie paid for the tickets. Rosalie and Jasper are twins. I found out that Rosalie was dating Alice's brother, Emmett. Though, Alice told me that she has nothing to do with Rosalie's brother, Jasper. She told me he was creeping the hell out of her.

Well, in my opinion - that's false. You could never know what's going in the future. This seems kind of weird but. . . It's good that they're very close with each other. They are like brothers and sisters. They are protective of their family.

Rosalie and Jasper's parents own most of the restaurants here in the United States. That explains why they are so damn rich. The Cullens were more. . . extravagant than the Hale family. Their father, Carlisle Cullen, is one of the most respected doctors in the world. Carlisle's parents also own a large company which Carlisle is taking care of also. I wonder how he does it. It's so hard being a part time doctor and a part time CEO of a company. I felt like an alien in the planet. Why haven't I heard the name Cullen in TV's, Magazines, and Newspapers. Well, I don't like watching TV, I hate reading magazine and my father Charlie is the only one in the family who read the Newspaper. The Cullen siblings' mother is Esme Cullen. I think I have heard of her from my mother. She was a popular designer.

I sighed. I'm the only one different here in this place. My parents are not rich, not they are poor. We are in the middle-class and the only thing I got here in Dartmouth because I have a scholarship.

Alice and I were waiting for Rosalie to show up with the tickets when we heard someone yell Alice's name. Our heads followed the direction of the voice and I think I just stopped breathing. The one who called Alice's name was Emmett, and he's not alone.

"Hey, guys." Alice greeted when they're a few feet away. "Stalking much?" She joked, giggling. Jasper wrapped his arm around Alice's shoulder, kissing her forehead.

"Ew. We're in public, Jazz." Emmett said, rolling his eyes. Alice flinched from Jasper and pulled away from him.

"Ugh." Alice said. "Can you stop doing that? We're not even dating!" Then Emmet's blue eyes rested on me.

"Yes," Jasper said simply, smug. "But we will," He added. Alice groaned and smacked Jasper's arm.

"Well, well, well. Bella Swan. I hope you're not going to run away this time." He said. Then, a dark figure slapped his arm. I saw that it was Rosalie.

"Shut up, Em." Rosalie ordered. Emmett was really afraid of her because he was immediately silenced.

"Stalking much?" Rosalie asked, going to my side. I managed to burst out a giggle since Alice asked the same question. I saw from the corner of my eye, Edward smiled too. I looked away but my eyes rested on my watch.

"Uh, Rosalie," I said, my heart was stammering in my chest. "What time will the movie start?"

Rosalie replied, "Oh shit. We've got to get going, though. We only have ten minutes and we want to have the best seats for this film." Then she kissed Emmett's cheek and held Alice's hand.

"What are you guys going to watch, though?" Jasper asked when we're already at the line.

"None of your business!" Alice screamed back while I yelled, "A chick flick!" Jasper winked at me, and I blushed. He waved at Alice, who stuck her tongue at him and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, enough with the flirty faces, girls. Remember, no boys allowed?" Rosalie groaned and she dragged both Alice and me to the movie. I was really going to enjoy this. Not the movie.

My life in college.

After seeing the movie, we headed back to our dorms. I must say, I suck at watching chick flicks. But, it's the only thing I could do. On our way to the school's campus, we passed by a drug store. Then, I immediately remembered something.

"Wait," I whispered. I wasn't the type of girl who always shrieks when remembering. That would be my sister, Renesmee. I happened to have my father, Charlie's, , Rosalie heard me but she didnt' stop. Though, she slowed a little.

"What, Bella?" Rosalie asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Did you forgot something?" Alice demanded, concern on her face.

"Nothing." I replied quickly, blinking. "Actually, I remembered that I was going to buy something at the drug store."

"Why? Are you sick, Bella?" Rosalie asked, turning her car to a stop at the side.

I suddenly became nervous. Beads of sweat were flowing down my forehead. "No. I just, my Mom gave me a medicine to bring with me for college. But it's all used up." I said smoothly. I really don't want them to comfort me or anything just because of the medicine I was using.

I was sick. Not the normal sickness but not the sickness that you are going to die, either. I told my parents that I was fine and they absolutely believed me. What could I saw, Renesmee teaches me these stuff. My heart was pounding on my chest, knowing that my facial features could betray me. I wasn't very good at lying so I looked down.

"Oh." Alice said. "Well you can go. We're only a few blocks away from the store. Maybe Rosalie could drive you --" She suggested.

"No." I said in a hurry. I don't want them to see me buying the medicine. "I can do this by myself. And you guys don't have to wait for me. I can walk to the campus by myself."

"But it's going to be dark soon, Bella. And, you definitely need a car to go to the campus." Rosalie added.

"I can call a cab." I told them. Alice shrugged but the concern look was still in her face.

"Okay." Rosalie murmured. "Are you a hundred percent sure that you want this?"

"Of course," I said simply. They both nodded and I got out of the BMW. They waved at me before driving away. I sighed and went inside the drug store.

When I got what I needed, I went outside of the store and called for a cab. I was so stupid. Of course, there's no cab. This street is so deserted. After twenty minutes of waiting for a cab to show up, I decided that I should walk on my own. How far could the campus be?

It was getting dark after I crossed another street and it was beginning to get cold. Luckily, I have a jacket with me so I wrapped it around my small body. The dark finally towered over the sunlight, leaving only street lights for me to see.

I know that I am close to the campus because I remembered seeing a small green building. I sighed, beginning to walk. I hope I won't lose track or go to an alley for there were many psychos in this place.

I was about to stop and wait for a cab again when I saw headlights coming behind me. I didn't turn around because I know it's going to be a car but stopped when I heard someone call my name. I stopped. It wasn't because someone called me. I stopped when I heard his voice. Shit. I agree with Alice and Rosalie. Stalking much?

"What are you doing here?" I asked, not letting my guard down. Edward was driving a silver Volvo, a pretty expensive one, and the shotgun seat's window was rolled down so that he could talk to me.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He replied. "I thought you were riding with Alice and Rosalie." It wasn't a question but it was a statement.

I sighed and began walking. The car moved slowing but it was keeping pace with me. "Wait. I know that you're mad at me, Bella. You could at least answer me."

I snorted. "Whatever." I muttered. Edward heard that.

"Bella. I'm not joking. It's already dark here and you're walking down by yourself. It's dangerous Bella with a girl like you, there are many possibilities that might happen in one night --" Edward rambled and I rolled my eyes, irritation flooding through me. I have two different options.

The first option is if I'm going to keep walking, completely ignoring him. But I am going to have a hard time to go the campus.

Second, answer him and get a ride home even though I really loathe him.

The winner is. . . The second option.

"I went to buy something and told Alice and Rosalie to head to the campus with out me." I told him. "Now, you got your answer."

Edward hesitated, and I know he's going to answer me again. "It's the dark Bella. Do you want to have a ride? I mean, it's pretty dark and cold out there. And classes are going to start tomorrow." He said sincerely.

_Hell yes. _My devil conscience said.

_Hell no. _My angel conscience said.

I sighed. I have no choice. "Okay." I said. Edward got out of the car quickly and opened the door for me before I could.

"I am not some damsel in distress that you think. I could open the door by myself." I argued.

Edward smiled a little, rolling his minty green eyes. "I was being a gentleman."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Whatever." I mumbled again and went inside. I heard Edward chuckle and that sound made me kind of. . . excited and at the same time nervous. Oh shut it will you?

Edward drove off to the campus.

"Why are you here though?" I asked, crossing my arms, avoiding his gaze on me. Why won't he just stare at the road?

"I went to my friend's house because he's going to Seattle tonight." Edward said. I , I gave him the silent treatment. I don't want to talk to him. I don't even want to get inside of this stupid car at the first place.

"I know you're mad at me," Edward suddenly whispered. I was taken back since I didn't expect it from him.

"Ya' think?" I asked sarcastically.

He ignored my response. "I'm sorry."

I wanted to rip my hair out of my head or better yet, get out of the car. "Just -- Stop. Just stop. I don't want to hear your apologies. It's stupid." I spat. "Hell, can we just forget about what happened?"

"Sadly, no." Edward said. I groaned.

"Just shut up, okay?" I told him, my anger raising. Wise of him to obey me. It was already seven o' clock when Edward parked his car outside the building where my dorm is.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and went outside of the car, mumbling, "Thank you." I heard Edward shout, "Your welcome!". I completely ignoring him, feeling his stare on my back.

Screw me enjoying life in college.

It's my personal Hell.

* * *

Thank you for reading. :D Please review. First of all, I would like to say that this is not very long. Probably 3-4 chapters only. Don't hate me., that's the original plan. I'm not good in AH stories but I want to try it. :D By the way, Alice and Jasper aren't a couple here. . . well, not yet but they will be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Bella Swan didn't expect she would meet and like a boy at a New Year's Eve party. And break her heart in 24 hours. Now, starting her first year in college, she was reunited with the man who broke her. Edward Cullen. Will Bella forgive him? Can Edward gain back Bella's trust? AU-H/OOC**

**AN: Before you read this, I want to let you know that this is my All Human fanfiction so I'm not really good at it. Enjoy though. :D  
**

_So so what, I'm still a rock star_

_I've got my rock moves _

_And I don't need you_

_Guess what, I'm having more fun_

_And now that we're done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight, I'm alright_

_I'm just fine and you're a tool_

_So so what, I am a rock star,_

_I've got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

So What by Pink

~*~*~*~

Chapter Two

_"I know you're mad at me," Edward suddenly whispered. I was taken back since I didn't expect it from him._

_"Ya' think?" I asked sarcastically._

_He ignored my response. "I'm sorry."_

_I wanted to rip my hair out of my head or better yet, get out of the car. "Just -- Stop. Just stop. I don't want to hear your apologies. It's stupid." I spat. "Hell, can we just forget about what happened?"_

_"Sadly, no." Edward said. I groaned._

_"Just shut up, okay?" I told him, my anger raising. Wise of him to obey me. It was already seven o' clock when Edward parked his car outside the building where my dorm is._

_I unbuckled my seatbelt and went outside of the car, mumbling, "Thank you." I heard Edward shout, "Your welcome!". I completely ignoring him, feeling his stare on my back._

_Screw me enjoying life in college._

_It's my personal Hell_.

I was walking at the hallway where my dorm can be found when I saw a streak of blond hair and a tall, lean figure standing at the middle of it.

"Jasper?" I whispered. I have only met Jasper twice and we don't really talk to each other. Hell, we just met each other for only forty-eight hours.

Jasper was looking down at the ground when his head snapped up to meet me. He smiled a little, nodding his head.

"Hey, Bella." Jasper greeted. I expect him to tell me what the hell is he doing here but he didn't. I shifted uncomfortably as I looked away.

"So, uh," I started, clearing my throat. "What are you doing here in this hallway? I mean, it's already eight in the evening." Jasper chuckled and smiled a small smile. I raised an eyebrow at him when he didn't answer. Okay, Jasper is definitely creeping me out. Then, when I was about to say something again, he groaned.

"Okay, okay," He said quickly. "I give up!" Jasper threw his arms from his sides. I stared at him in shock. What does he mean?

"I don't understand," I muttered.

Jasper groaned again. "I give up! I've been standing here for at least an hour to barge in to my sister's room but she won't open it."

"Why won't she open it?" I asked, walking up to him.

Jasper sighed. "She doesn't want me to bother her."

"Why are you bothering her?"

This time, Jasper raised an eyebrow at me. "Okay. . . you ask a lot of questions."

I rolled my eyes. "Tell me about it." I kept a straight face and stared at him in confusion again.

"Damn, woman. You're so stubborn." Jasper complained. I managed to let out a giggle.

"I'm not afraid to admit it." I told him earnestly. "Please just tell me what's going on between you and your sister so that I could sleep now. I don't want any war while I'm trying to doze off."

"No wonder Edward likes you," I heard Jasper mutter. I stared at him coldly, narrowing my eyes at him. Is he changing the subject or what? Has he found my weakness when it comes to this kind of situation? Well if he did; damn him.

"Don't change the subject Jasper." I said in a hard voice. Wow. Jasper and I aren't even that close and I'm trying to be like a freaking mother at him.

"Well. . . The thing is – I kind of like Alice." Jasper confessed.

I stared at him in confusion. What's Alice going to be in this? "And why would Alice be the source of you and your sister's fight?"

He took a deep breath. "I was trying to ask Rosalie what are the things that she like since she and Rosalie have been friends for almost thirteen years." Jasper confessed, running a hand through his blond locks.

I smiled. I was beginning to yawn but controlled it. Since when did I become so. . . Shallow? I don't think that's the right word for my attitude right now. "Aww, that's so sweet. You're in love with her since you were kids."

Jasper stared at me in shock, his eyes widening. "H-How did you know about that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Friend instincts. It doesn't mean that I only met Alice for two days, means that I don't know nothing about her. Well, actually, I was saying. . . I could see it in your eyes that you love her. . . for a long time."

Jasper burst out, laughing. "What are you? The love guru? Alice doesn't even like me. She thinks me and her brothers are a pack of Neanderthals."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. It's already late. . . Why won't you talk to Emmett or. . . Edward about it. They _are_ her brothers which means they are the closest."

He thought for a minute. "Thanks though. But I think either Edward or Emmett's going to kill me for liking their sister."

That caught me off guard. "Why would they?"

Jasper looked at me like I don't know what are the ABC's. "Guy codes. Don't date your best friend's sister."

I rolled my eyes again. "Trust me. They will understand. You guys have been hanging out since kids, they will not misjudge you for being with their sister."

Jasper hesitated for a moment before smiling. "Thanks Bella. I appreciate the help. You're not bad as I thought you would."

"Me too Jasper." I told him. "I'm glad to help." I smiled at Jasper before turning my back on him to go inside my dorm.

I have been hearing situations like that since Renesmee had her first crush. I remembered she was twelve back then and I was thirteen. She told me that this guy she liked doesn't like her and being a supportive sister that I should be, I always tell her advices about this kind of thing. Even though I haven't experienced things like that – I knew.

Don't laugh at me, I read romance novels and watch romantic drama or romantic comedy movies. Renesmee was one of the boys back then but she became a little. . . Wild at her sophomore year. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister, she's just bugging the hell out of me when she started dating star athletes and popular guys at school. I wish she would stick in being 'one of the boys'. Or I should have should have been with that group.

I heard Jasper's boots fade away after he thanked me again and told me good night. I picked up the keys from my pocket and opened the door. I saw Rosalie on her bed, lying on her stomach while her legs swinging up. There was a magazine sprawled in front of her and she was talking to someone on the phone. Rosalie saw me and waved, giving me a small smile. With that kind of smile, men here in Dartmouth are going to fall head over heels.

Rosalie's perfect and so as Alice. How about me? No. I'm just average and I'm cool with being an average girl.

I closed the door behind me quietly as I sat at my bed. I quickly put the plastic of medicine inside my bag and sighed. Rosalie snapped her phone shut and she threw her Blackberry at her bag. I cringed. That phone is way too expensive and she was doing that to the cellphone. Well, they _are _rich kids. They could replace and buy all the things they want.

"So. . . I'm glad you got a taxi." Rosalie said, her eyes focused on the magazine in front of her.

I pursed my lips. "Well, not a taxi."

"A what?" She asked, looking at me.

I shrugged. "It doesn't even matter." Then I changed the subject. I don't want them to know that Edward was my ride to school. Because if they knew, they're going to harass me with annoying questions. "Your brother is out there a moment ago."

Rosalie groaned and closed her eyes. "My brother is a prick. He doesn't understand the meaning of 'get away',"

"I talked to him." I told her. "He said he was having problems – with Alice." I confessed.

Rosalie eyed me. "Jasper told you?" I nodded and she shook her head. "I just don't understand my brother sometimes. He love Alice but he doesn't want to do something. And I was being quiet because I know that it's the best if Jasper tells her, himself."

"You're right, Rosalie." I whispered. "Actually, Jasper said that the only thing that got him from telling Alice is because of Emmett. . . And Edward."

"What about them?"

"He said that he doesn't want to break The Guy Code. Never date your friend's sister." Rosalie snorted.

"Yeah, right." She said sarcastically.

I paused, not knowing what to say. "I think I should go to sleep now." I blurted out.

Rosalie laughed. "Bella, it's only a quarter to nine. Chill."

"Well, I want to be ready for my first day of college." I insisted. Rosalie shrugged.

"Suit yourself." She replied. I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower before turning to dress in a shirt and flannel pajamas. I snuggled close to my bed and tried to sleep even though the lights were still on. I heard Rosalie's phone rang again and heard the song _Material Girl _by Madonna. It was probably Alice. I sighed, closing my eyes, trying to focus on sleeping and my responsibilities for being a good student at college. And the most important thing is to ignore Edward freaking Cullen.

It wasn't till a few minutes later I felt unconscious. I guess my eyes and body were tired from the awful stress today and push the blanket over my head.

_I almost fainted when I saw this... this Adonis. Though, he looked more handsome than Adonis himself. His eyes were the most beautiful green I've ever seen, his hair was a strange color of bronze and it was a mess that look like he just gone out of bed, but it has character. And I like every part of it. His jaw was squared and very strong-looking. His lips were a soft pink and my favorite part of him and the most dazzling was his crooked smile._

This is wrong. Something is wrong. I groaned at my sleep and tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. I felt like I was trap from a horrible nightmare. Well, that is so cliché since I'm _already _in one right now. I tried to move my fingers or arms so that I could smack my face with it but couldn't. My breathing sped up as I panicked, thinking why wasn't I opening my eyes? Shit, I should have took my medicine before sleeping.

What time was it, anyway? Maybe Rosalie could see me? But I was unlucky when I heard nothing but the soft music exploding at the dorm next door. Rosalie was asleep.

I kept my breathing controlled, feeling that I can't breathe anymore a moment ago. I think something is blocking my lungs. Then, I started to dream again.

_"Who are you?" I asked. I knew that it would be rude, but I was curious and I didn't know what to say so... The god-looking guy smiled got a little bigger and it made my heart melt._

_"I'm Edward Cullen." The guy said and his voice was like velvet, it made the hair on my back rose from it. It was so heartbreakingly beautiful. Could this guy get more perfect? Edward stretch his hand toward me. "You?"_

I was having flashbacks, they are not dreams. They are fucking flashbacks and they're trying to kill me. Why the hell would I dream about Edward? Please, just make it stop. Another flashback came into my mind. And this time, it was the most painful thing ever.

_The sound of the cheers from downstairs were like a concert and at the same time, the fireworks were blown to the sky. And also, Edward pressed his soft lips against mine and I suddenly wrapped my arms around his neck. His kiss was like heaven, and the way his pink lips molded with mine, I felt my head dizzy. Then I think I felt his tongue brushed against my lower lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth, welcoming him, and our tongues finally met each other. Tasted each other. It felt simply divine. My heart was pounding at my chest rapidly. This couldn't be a dream. This was so real. This was the first time I kissed a man - French kiss too, actually - and it felt really nice._

_Edward attacked my mouth, his tongue fighting with my own and I moaned. Our lips parted for a moment, before staring at each other's eyes for a moment. Edward's eyes were dark from the angst and lust that's he craving. I pecked his lips quickly before pushing my tongue in his mouth again. And this time, he was the first one to moan._

_My hands went quickly to Edward's hair, messing it up more as we continue to made out. I wanted him so badly. I know that we just met, but when he talks, he smiles, he laughs, his attitudes, his body language was simply beautiful._

_"Bella..." Edward was panting hard, and me too. "I need you...," I nodded and I took his hand and led him to the bed. My room was dark so I bet no one could see us. Edward took off my jacket and threw it to the floor. I put off my shoes while he did._

_"Bed - now." Edward growled and I pressed my ass to the mattress before lying. Edward took off his jacket and discarded it to the floor and unbuttoned my shirt and when Edward opened my shirt, he didn't even bother taking it off. He quickly kissed my neck and I wanted so badly for him to leave a mark on me. I can't wait for him to touch the rest of my body. That's when I heard a pound on the door._

I regained consciousness and quickly sat up. I felt the sticky, oily sweat rolling off my face, to my neck and up to my chest. My back was wet and that made my shirt a little oily. My palms were sweaty as I gasped for air.

I don't love Edward Cullen. I used to think that I love him. . . But I seriously can't. I'm afraid of getting hurt. Hell, I was already in hurting. I just felt betrayed and felt that I was. . . used.

Something clicked in me. Used. Then I recall Rosalie's early words that Edward's not good for me. She told me that I don't deserve a man like Edward. I believed Rosalie though but I was confused and anxious why was she telling me this. Is it because Edward' s a bad influence? Yes, he was. A week later after my family left the resort, I was acting a little. . . Strangely. To my family, though. Renesmee used to laugh and tease me but when she looked at me – I could see that she was trying to hold back something. I guessed it's because the expression on my face. These days, Renesmee was teasing and joking with me again since she saw the improvement. I was glad that my sister, for once, didn't ask about what's happening to me. I think she understands me but doesn't know the whole thing.

My parents, on the other hand, were a different story. They thought that I did something bad or someone abused me and didn't try to say anything. I told them that no one hurt me. They believed me. . . Well, my mother, Renee, believed me but my father didn't.

He was being stubborn, trying to tell me that I have to say the truth. But I was stubborn too, I keep repeating that I'm fine and told them that I was not in a good mood these days. After a few days of persuading, my Dad gave up.

I was hurt back then. I thought that things are going to end up good but it turned out pretty disastrous. My parents were even worried about me – they thought I was in trauma or something.

When I first met Edward, I felt the connection and I thought we were going to be great friends. . . or maybe more than that. But, I guess happily ever afters don't usually happen.

I'm not expecting that Edward and I are going to end up together like marrying and having babies or something stupid. I was thinking that things would be great around him. That things are going to end up nice.

I heard a moan from across the room and I saw Rosalie shifting her lying position towards me. I sighed. I felt glad that I didn't scream because Rosalie would be up and will ask tons of question. I ran a hand through my hair and searched for the clock. The green, glowing numbers of the clock showed that it was two-thirty in the morning. I need to sleep. But I was afraid that if I close my eyes, I would have flashbacks again.

_You need to face it Bella. _I said to myself. I swallowed and leaned back to the pillow, not caring if I was drenched in sweat. I was tired. And if I was going to dream about Edward Cullen again, might as well accept it.

I snuggled close to my pillow again and closed my eyes, dreaming of the vast darkness before my eyes.

**T.B.T.**

I woke up by myself again and saw Rosalie, who was still asleep. I was very happy that I haven't dream of Edward again. I mean, it already hurt.

It was my first day in college. Thinking about college makes me dizzy. I have so many predicaments in the past twenty-four hours. Ugh. Why does Edward Cullen have to go to school here in Dartmouth? There are plenty of colleges to pick and this is where he had ended.

I hate my life. Plain and simple. I know it sounds cliché but that's really true.

I rolled off of the bed, sighing before glancing at my alarm clock. It was six in the morning and classes start at eight in the morning. Shit, it has been three hours and thirty minutes since I woke up. I better get up before Rosalie wakes up so that I could take a shower early.

I went to the small closet and searched for my clothes. Rosalie had already picked her clothes for her first day in college, and also Alice. They said that it was good that they have to be ready. I sighed. Rich kids.

I was stupid though. I haven't thought about that too. I was so sick and tired from everything that I fell asleep. I went to the closet, quickly picking up the clothes to wear. I settled in with a black, long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. I don't want to wear something that's very uncomfortable – and very extravagant, I might add. I probably might mental note not to wear too much make-up. Hell, I don't even wear make-up. Almost all of the woman population here in Dartmouth wear make-ups and wear almost inappropriate clothing.

They wear those kind of things just to catch attention. Especially catching the attention of a rich, hot, athletic boy. Guys like Edward Cullen. I quickly stopped thinking about it and shoved the thought away from me. I snorted quietly, not wanting to disturb Rosalie from sleeping. I don't want another slash inside my heart again.

I pulled out my toiletries from my bag and went to pick up my clothes and underwear. As soon as I was inside of the bath room, I stripped down on my clothes and hopped off in the shower. I was glad that the shower was warm and comforting, instead of being cold and itchy to me. I closed my eyes and leaned on the wall beside me. What the hell was I going to do with Edward? I am trying to convince him that I don't want him near me nor I won't forgive him. It's simple as pie – forget about the things that happened between us so that we could make our damn life easy.

I turned the shower off and looked for my towel, brushing the dampness of my hair and body. When I was starting to get a little dry, I put on my clothes. After putting all of it on me, I dashed off across the medium-sized bathroom to Rosalie's long mirror. What could I say? She's rich.

I saw myself on the mirror and feel a little uncomfortable. People are going to see me wearing clothes like this. They are all rich and probably mean, when they see me – they will start to think that I'm an outsider. But not to Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. And Emmett I think. They accepted me and made me feel welcome. I was grateful that my roommate was Rosalie and not some dumb blond rich cheerleader.

Then my eyes drifted to my hair. Should I pull it into a pony tail or I will just let it fall on my shoulders. My hair Is a mess when it's not tied so I'll just stick to plan A. I quickly grabbed a clip and tied my hair neatly.

I stared my eyes, seeing the small bags underneath them. I was an insomniac and was always depress. People wouldn't mind the eye bags, I know they have one on them too.

When I was beginning to loosen up a bit, I went out of the bathroom and went straightly to sit on the bed, glancing at the clock. It was almost seven o'clock and school starts almost in an hour. I happened to remember Rosalie, who was still sleeping peacefully at her bed.

I think I need to wake her up. People like her are busy when it comes to their appearance. They have to look good at the public. But Rosalie was already perfect that I think she doesn't need any make up.

I walked from across the room and squat a little so that I could poke Rosalie's arm, lightly. Rosalie moaned and start rolling slightly on the bed. I poked her again and this time I whispered, "Rosalie". Rosalie didn't respond nor move and I thought she was knock unconscious again when I heard her hummed.

"Rosalie you need to wake up." I said a little louder and more determine this time. She didn't budge, instead she covered the blanket over her head, mumbling something that I didn't catch. "Rosalie. . . You only have at least forty minutes to get dressed." And with that, Rosalie shot out of bed and went to the bathroom quickly.

"Ugh. Why didn't you wake me up earlier Bella?" She demanded while picking up the brush on her drawer and started untangling the messed up Golden locks.

"Sorry. I didn't expect that you would still be sleeping." I whispered, looking down. I heard Rosalie mumbled an 'Okay' before turning into the bathroom, quickly shutting the door.

I readied my things for college and put my bag at the bed. I slipped in my Converse and attached my watch on my left wrist. When I saw it was seven-thirty, I quickly put the strap of my bag over my shoulder and knock lightly on the bathroom door, where Rosalie was still inside. I should have known.

"Rosalie?" I said. I heard her yell back in response. "I'm going now. . . Are you okay with that?"

"Sure Bella! Do you know where and how to get to the main?" She asked through the dripping sound of the shower.

"Yeah, I got it!" I exclaimed as I went for the door.

While I walked to the main building, I saw several people scattered around the area, talking, chatting and laughing with each other.

I breathed out a sigh or relief when they were not looking at me. I was hoping that they would not talk to me too. When I walking at the hallway, when I saw Alice. She was talking to some tall girls who were wearing artistic and fancy clothes. I decided not to interrupt Alice so I passed by them but heard my name being called. I observed that she was wearing a hot pink blouse, a white motorcycle jacket and designer jeans.

I could see that she was beaming. Whoa.

"Hey, Bella!" She squeaked, wrapped her arms around me. Alice was a very enthusiastic person, I could tell. It could rival any three year olds here in the country. I was a little stunned that she would do this in front of the people around her.

"Hi Alice," I managed to whisper as I quickly hug her back and pulled away from her arms.

The three girls were staring at us curiously.

"Guys this is Bella. Bella this is Jessica, Lauren and Angela." She nodded towards the group of girls in front of us.

"Hey," I whispered, biting my lip.

"Nice to see you," The girl from the right, Angela, greeted enthusiastically as she grabbed my hand and shook it. I was slightly surprised that someone like her would do that. "I'm Alice's roommate."

I smiled, knowing Angela was a nice girl. But I wasn't sure about the two girls beside her. "You too, Samantha."

Angela let go of my arm and stepped backwards, turning to her friends. The girl with dark blond hair, Jessica, smiled at me. "The name is Jessica Stanely. The future Madonna."

The full blond, Lauren, snorted. "Yeah, right."

Jessica huffed, shrugging. "Can't blame a girl for dreaming, Lauren." She snapped back at her. Lauren didn't flinch, she just keep grinning.

"Whatever Jessica. We already know you are bad at music." Lauren pointed out. Jessica's face fell and her eyes were beginning to dark a little.

"Lauren!" Alice chided, her eyes widened as she gasped at her friend. "That's not nice!" Angela nodded, agreeing. I could tell that Lauren was the bitch here in this group.

Lauren started laughing and narrowed her eyes at Alice. "Ugh. Just fucking ignore me and forget the shit that I just said." Angela was about to protest something and Jessica looked like she was already to rip out Lauren's hair when Lauren rolled her eyes.

"See you 'round," She muttered before quickly storming away. I just stood there, watching the scene before me.

"What a bitch," I suddenly blurted out without even thinking. Three pairs of eyes stared at me in shock and my eyes widened with fear. "Oh Gosh. I'm so sorry. I don't know what's gotten in me."

Then they laughed. They just freakin' laugh.

"Don't worry Bella. We already knew that." Angela assured me, smiling. Then she turned serious and looked at Jessica. "You alright, Jess?"

Jessica's eyes turned normal as she blinked. "Y-Yeah I'm fine. Ugh. Tell me – why is Lauren our friend again? And why the fuck is she in the group? She should have picked Tanya's slutty group."

Alice sighed, shaking her head. "You already know. They're after me. No – they're using me to try to get to 'Cullen fucking brothers'," Alice rolled her eyes when she said the name. I kind of snorted at it. Yeah, I should have known the Cullens are the hot topic of yesterday, today and tomorrow.

Jessica sighed. "Lauren changed, though. She used to be. . . well, the same as she is now but she is more. . . caring."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Just forget about it Jessica. We'll just ignore her when she says something like that again." Angela said, looking around.

Before someone could reply, I heard the sound of heels clicking and I looked up to see Rosalie. Whoa. Rosalie was. . . Like a Goddess. Wow. A group of men several feet away from us stared at Rosalie then a guy whistled, appreciating Rosalie's appearance. Rosalie rolled her eyes and stared at us with a smile on her beautiful face.

"Hi guys," Rosalie greeted. "So what did I miss?" We stared at her.

"You don't wanna know," I muttered, smiling as I shook my head. When there's only ten minutes left, Alice and I went to our class. We actually have the same one together. I was feeling good that I know one person in the room. But when I was about to walk in the room, Alice pulled me from the other direction.

"Alice, the class is this way," I said, a little confused.

"Wait. I want to tell you something." Alice told me. I saw that we were approaching the ladies bathroom. Alice stuck her little head inside the bathroom, probably checking if someone is there. When it was all cleared, she drag me inside.

"So. . . Hit it." I told her, leaning at the counter where the sink is. Alice closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Jasper asked me out!" She squealed when she opened her eyes. My eyes widened, feeling great that Jasper asked her out.

"Really? That's great!" I told her enthusiastically. Of course I was enthusiastic, I gave Jasper the advice and he finally had the guts to face Alice. I was curious though. It only happened last night.

But, I remembered that Alice doesn't like Jasper.

"Wait, I thought you. . . you know, hate him?" I mumbled, looking down at the floor. Alice snorted and I snapped my head towards her.

"Bella, don't you know the statement 'the more you hate, the more you love'?" Alice asked, giggling. My eyes widened in shock.

"So. . . This whole time you like Jasper?" I said, pure shock in my voice. Alice nodded, smiling. Wow. These two don't know what they're missing.

"When did he ask you?" I asked.

Alice let out another quiet squeal again. Wow, this woman's loud. "Last night. He came to my dorm, knocking so loudly that I should opened it. When I opened it, his fist paused mid-air, then his eyes widened. I asked him why was he here and he blurted out the exact words, 'Would you go out with a date with me Alice?'"

"Whoa." I managed to say. I told Jasper to talk about this to Alice's brother. He probably didn't since he had the confidence. Well. Good for him.

"Come on Alice. We don't want to be late." I muttered when I remembered about college. I looked at my watch and saw that we only have five minutes left before class would start and this time I dragged a bouncy Alice to class.

College classes were Hell. I got a little bit sleepy at Mathematics because our professor was a hell boring. I could see I wasn't the only one. It was worse at English.

Edward Cullen was there. I sat away from him as far as possible, trying to ignore eye contact. I keep stealing glances at him and saw that he was looking at me. Damn him. I have to get away from Edward. He's a bad influence for me. I can't focus when something – I mean someone – is bother me. Edward was smart, answering the right questions whenever the teachers asked him a question.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a strawberry blond girl leaned up to him a little. He was sitting at the back since the teacher was not paying attention on them. My hands fisted when I saw that. What the hell am I doing? I am surely not jealous. Well. . . A little bit. But it doesn't give a reason why I was being jealous.

_Maybe because you like Edward. _The voice inside me said. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Shut up conscience.

When the bell rang, I started picking up my books and putting them inside my bag. I was one of the few students who were very sloppy. Edward was already out of the classroom. When I walked off from the room, a man with black, slick hair and a rough skin came to me. I started to panic. Please, let him not be flirting with me or something.

But I was surprised when the man handed me something. I looked at the thing, confused and saw that it was a piece of paper. I looked up at the man.

"Who's it from?" I asked.

The man shook his head, shrugging. I sighed, thanking him before walking away. Then dozen of thoughts flowed through me. Please don't be an admirer, please don't be.

When I was walking off to my next class, I opened the paper and gasped when I saw elegant writing. It was from Edward. Please tell me that this is from another Edward that I don't know.

I took a deep breath and looked at my wristwatch. I only have ten minutes before class starts again.

I peeked at his handwriting and felt a wave of familiarity when I saw it. This is definitely Edward Cullen.

_Dear Bella,_

_I know I have been a possessive jerk to you. _

I snorted. Really? A possessive jerk? Whatever. I continued reading the letter as if my life depends on it.

_And you already know the thing that happened to us. I'm sorry for that. I know, you want me to go away but I can't just forget about it, Bella. I bet you can't forget about it too. I will keep apologizing to you until you forgive me. I don't care if it takes four years or more than that. _

_I am deeply sorry for everything Bella. I just wish we could start over again. _

_Edward_

I gaped at the paper before me. If you think I'm in shock because of his words, then you are wrong. Absolutely fucking wrong. I'm aggravated, furious and at the same time pissed. Why can't he just let go the and don't get the concept of "forgetting"? Was he trying to make my life more horrible? Yes. Only a "possessive", stubborn jerk would do were passing me as I tried to re-read it over when I was about to crumple the paper, I saw a fine writing at the back of it. There was another note.

_Could you at least talk to me? Even though you're very mad. _This time, instead of crumpling it, I tore the piece of paper _and _crumple it. He even had the nerve to tell me that. Bastard.

I threw it to the nearest trash can I could find and walked to my next class. When I step foot on the room, I heard someone call my name. I tensed up and my eyes snapped at the big, burly man who had short curly hair, bright blue eyes and had cute dimples. Emmett Culllen. At least, he was not his brother. Emmett smiled at me when he got my attention. A group of girls stared at me as I walked up to a seat that I could find. There were a few students that I knew since they attended some of the classess with me.

When I put my bag on the chair, Emmett whined. "Bella, sit here right next to me! Come one , sis!" He shouted. The guys, who looked like Emmett's friends and football players, stared at Emmett curiously and with shock.

"Shit, guys." Emmett told them. "I'm not cheating on my baby Rose! Jeez. Get a grip. Bella here is my lil' sis. . . Or should I say future sister." My mouth fell open as my eyes widened in shock. Oh God. He did not just say that in front of his friends. His friends mirrored the same expression on my face. I snapped out of it and looked around if anyone heard it. But I could see none. Though, half of them were trying to listen to the conversation with Emmett and his friends.

Without even thinking about it, I exclaimed, "Emmett!" in a scolding voice. Emmett smirked at me before winking. Well, at least he was being playful and he doesn't look like he was being an ass.

Then Emmett turned his attention on his friends, whispering in a low voice. "You fuckers need to quiet it down or I swear to God, I will break your jaw." He threatened seriously but I could hear the hint of amusement on his voice.

"Fuck," The blond guy who had a pony tail said. "Ed's gotta fiance? Shit. . . Never even registered in my mind." He smiled, shaking his head.

The dark man with dark hair snorted. "Is it really true? Your bro's got a girl?" The man winked at me, being playful. I blushed, staring at my feet. I could sense that they are all being playful. I looked at the time and we only have at least five minutes. Please. Just end it there.

Emmett grinned. "Actually. Eddie boy doesn't have a fiance. . . But. . . Well, it's a secret. These two have a history together." My heart just lurched frantically, panicking and thinking why would Emmett know. Shit. It's Edward effin' Cullen. Common sense, Bella.

The men hooted so loud that the students there looked at them. I blushed harder that I thought. Damn cheek. I went to the seat right next to Emmett and slumped on my back, waiting for the professor.

The students chatted so loudly that you think this was high school all over again. Finally, the professor walked in the classroom and introduced herself to us. Before she did that, she told everybody to be quiet and sit properly. At least the tone of her voice was friendly enough.

After class, I quickly grabbed my things and went out of the classroom as fast as possible. I leaned at the wall, sighing as I ran a hand through my hair while the students were walking out of the door. I was waiting for Emmett, wanting to know that why would he say that? In front of his friends? It's beyond embarrassing, I tell you. I felt the urge to hit somebody – and I was imagining Edward's pretty face being bruised – when I found out that somebody told him the different story. If it was Edward. . . I'll make him say good bye to his model face. Who was to even blame? Emmett couldn't come up with something like that if no one told him.

When I heard laughing, I looked at my left, waiting for Emmett to appear. When he appear, I quickly grab his front collar and dragged him away from the students, out of earshot. I ignored the yells of his friends as I pulled Emmett.

When we were already at earshot, I crossed my arms across my chest.

"What the Hell?" I exclaimed. "Emmett. . . Why would you say that?" I demanded, furious. Emmett laughed.

"No, shit. Don't worry, sis. They only thought I was joking." He told me sincerely.

I rolled my eyes as I tried not to punch him. "No – I mean, why would you tell them 'the history of Edward and I', since we do not even have a history!"

Emmett chuckled. Chuckled? Why would he laugh at something like this!? "Calm down, sis --,"

"And don't call me sis," I interrupted, my temper boiling. "I am not going to be Edward's. . . _wife _and neither will I be his."

"I didn't say that." He replied, quite amused. "Look, si – I mean Bella. You guys _do _have a history together as New Year's Eve --,"

"Yes, but your friends might think we slept together." I told him, panic dreaded me as I imagined the whole school knowing about this. "Which never happened, anyway."

"I know."

I narrowed my eyes at his response. "How did you know about this? Who told you?"

Emmett looked at me like I just turned into an infant. "Alice, duh. Edward wouldn't have told me that. The shithead is always secretive."

I shook my head. "Can we talk about this later? I need to go to my class."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. We don't need to talk about this, sis." I gave him a look which he ignored. Gah. He finally found my weakness. "Because. . . What's done is done. You gotta accept the truth that you like my brother." Before I could protest, he hurriedly went back to his friends who were talking to a bunch of girls.

What the Hell?

When classes ended, I decided that I should talk to Edward about this. In person. I want him to see that I don't need his fucking apology nor his stubbornness. I barged into the building where the guys dorm is located. I saw a freshman listening to his iPod at the bench. I went up to him and stopped.

The guy saw me and pulled his earphones away from his ears.

"Do you know where Edward Cullen's dorm is?" I asked politely. The guy smiled. He's friendly.

"Yeah. Second floor, sixth door of the left hallway." He told me.

"Thanks," I replied quietly, going for the stairs. When the guy put in his earphones back and started swaying his head to the music, I ran on the stairs. Luckily, it was only the second floor and went to the left hallway as the guy directed. When I saw the sixth door, I banged the door using my fist. I heard somebody shout and groan. But the voice wasn't Edward's. My mouth fell open when I heard the voice. It was very familiar.

The voice was manly and at the same time young. The only shout and groan would own that was my sister's boyfriend. What the fuck? I must be hallucinating things.

I banged the door again and finally, I heard someone's footsteps and opened the damn door. I stood in shock as I saw who was it. Shit.

"Jake? Who is it?" That was Edward. His voice soft, silky and warm. Oh, shut it will you?

"For fucks sake. . . Sissy B! You're here!" Jacob shouted. I almost slapped him from callling me that again. Renesmee's boyfriend my ultimate I-want-him-to-be-my-brother-in-law.

"Jacob," I breathed. Whoa. Is this really a small world?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Bella Swan didn't expect she would meet and like a boy at a New Year's Eve party. And break her heart in 24 hours. Now, starting her first year in college, she was reunited with the man who broke her. Edward Cullen. Will Bella forgive him? Can Edward gain back Bella's trust? AU-H/OOC**

**AN: Before you read this, I want to let you know that this is my All Human fanfiction so I'm not really good at it. Enjoy though. :D  
**

_I'll never talk again, _

_Oh boy you've left me speechless_

_You've left me speechless, so speechless_

_I'll never love again,_

_Oh boy you've left me speechless_

_You've left me speechless, So speechless_

Speechless by Lady GaGa

~*~*~*~

Chapter Three

_I banged the door again and finally, I heard someone's footsteps and opened the damn door. I stood in shock as I saw who was it. Shit._

_"Jake? Who is it?" That was Edward. His voice soft, silky and warm. Oh, shut it will you?_

_"For fucks sake. . . Sissy B! You're here!" Jacob shouted. I almost slapped him from callling me that again. Renesmee's boyfriend my ultimate I-want-him-to-be-my-brother-in-law._

_"Jacob," I breathed. Whoa. Is this really a small world?_

I tried to regain my composure as Jacob started to laugh. I realized Jacob's chest was bare and he was only wearing a towel. I've seen Jacob in a towel – Hell, I have seen him more than that. I didn't mean to see it, though. I was looking for my black Converse shoes, thinking Renesmee might have them in her room. But. . . Why would my Converse be in her room, anyway? So, I had gone to find my mom, Renee, hoping she had find or notice my shoes. She had told me she saw it in Renesmee's room. I had sighed and went to Renesmee's room.

I didn't bother to knock since I know she doesn't do that either. We sister's don't care but understand each other. I love my sister 'till death but she's irritating the hell out of me. When I had open the door and went inside the room, I saw my sister watching the TV, lying on the bed on her stomach. Her legs had been swinging behind her. Renesmee had yelped when she saw me and her eyes had widened.

I laughed quietly at her expression and also a little suspicious since Renesmee was the type of person who doesn't get shocked at all.

"Shit, I should have locked the door," I had heard Renesmee mutter. I looked at her confused but still a little amused at the situation. Before I could ask her if she saw my Converse here at her room, the bathroom door opened. My eyes had been widened in suspicion. Who the hell --? But before I could think about possibilities on who the hell is there, I screamed a murder scream when I saw Jacob.

Jacob was the one who had been with Renesmee on New Year's Eve and they've been together ever since. Funny thing is that Jacob lived at La Push, which is very close here in Forks, Washington.

I saw Renesmee groaned at the situation but my eyes were still wide as open. I had heard Renee asked why the hell was I screaming about. Our – Jacob, Renesmee and Me – eyes widened and Renesmee mouthed, "Shut the fucking door,"

I quickly obeyed her and closed the damn door shut. As much as I wanted my sister to get busted with Jacob being here and Mom not knowing, I think it will be more comfortable if we keep it a secret.

Actually, my Mom was a bit stubborn and went up to Renesmee's room. I could hear Renee's footsteps and I actually locked the door quietly. Jacob and Renesmee were tensed and I kept my back on the door, trying to slow down my breathing. I was glad that my father Charlie wasn't here or else, hello gun.

The most embarrassing and horrible thing happened when Mom banged the door loudly that Jacob almost yelped and Renesmee rushed up to him, covering his mouth. Jacob panicked and the towel. . . Well, it dropped. Shit.

I snorted and Jacob smirked at me. "Sissy B!" He greeted again, wrapping his arms around me. I heard someone gasped inside of the room and know that it was Edward. Ha!

Then, I pulled away from me. "Ew!" I mocked, faking like I was some dumb blond bitch then started laughing. "Jacob! Don't touch me! And can you put some clothes on? I don't want to get de ja vu all over again. Remember what happened last time?" I said, giggling.

Jacob smiled and shrugged, not afraid to show off his body. "You like that, Sis!" He yelled. I laughed again at his silliness. It kind of reminds me of Emmett.

"Bella?" The voice behind Jacob's back said. Crap, I forgot that Edward was actually here and the whole reason why I was here.

Jacob looked behind him and I saw the complete full view of Edward. He was sitting at the edge of his bed with a book clutched tightly on his right hand. He was wearing a tight blue shirt that hung on his arms, showing his beautiful muscles. Shit. Did I just say that? Edward's hair was a mess, it was sticking on all directions.

"You guys know each other?" Jacob asked, quite impressed but still amused. I glared at him.

"Jake," Edward said in a hard voice, also glaring at his roommate. Jacob threw up his arms in a gesture of saying, 'I come in fucking peace' or whatever. Then Edward turned to stare at me. In cue, I looked away, the blood quickly rushing up to my cheeks whenever I thought about him staring at him. "Come in Bella." I tried my best to ignore him as he was the one who welcomed me in the room, instead of Jacob. I shut the door quietly beside me.

"Jake," I moaned. "Please, fuck, just wear some damn clothes already!" I yelled at him when I saw him still wearing the freaking towel. "I don't want to see. . .," I shuddered, remembering the memory again.

Jacob snorted. "Whatever, Bella. It's not my fault that you --,"

"Oh so we're blaming each other? Why can't you just keep your hands off to your --," I interrupted him but he fucking cut me.

"I'm not saying that we want to have sex --," Jacob explained.

"Uh-huh! Yes you do want it! So that's why Re --,"

"Just shut the hell up Bella. I'm not having this discussion anymore. I'll go and change my clothes or fucking do whatever." Jacob muttered, quickly looking for his clothes at the drawer.

Edward narrowed his eyes at us but I could still see the shock in them. Edward glanced between me and Jacob, back and forth. It started to get uncomfortable.

"You and. . . Jacob?" Edward gasped. My eyes widened when he thought Jacob and I had sex. Shit, the conversation between me and Jacob sounded like _we _did and not my sister and Jake.

"Oh hell no," Jacob spat at Edward. "I'm dating her 'lil sis, okay Edward?" Edward breathed out a sigh of relief, knowing that we didn't have sex. Jacob went inside the bathroom and went to change. I took a deep breath before facing Edward. I saw his mouth open and know that he was about to say something but I managed to say it faster.

"I saw your letter," I told him in a hard voice. Edward ignored the tone of it and smiled a little.

"I _am _sorry, Bella." Edward told me in a sincere tone. Screw that tone.

"Can't you understand the meaning of 'go away'?" I demanded, crossing my arms across my chest. "You just don't get it do you?"

"Bella, I want to start it all over ag --," Edward tried to say but I gave him a hand uppercut, interrupting him.

"Start all over? Edward, we don't even have a relationship and I'm surely not going to start it all over again if we do have. You betrayed my trust Edward."

"I know, I know." Edward said, sighing and running his hand through his reddish brown locks. I had the urge, a feeling, of touching them once again. I shook my head, hoping that the image would just disappear or something. "I promise; I won't ever do that again if you just give me a chance, Bella." Edward pleaded.

"Again?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Are you expecting me to just say 'yes, Edward, I forgive you'? That's bullshit!"

Edward seemed a little annoyed because of his expression. "That's why I told you to give me another chance!" And I just stared at him, completely speechless.

"I just. . . I need some time, Edward." I confessed and I felt a little tingle in me when I said his name out loud. "I'm not saying that I forgive you – I'm saying that you should give me some time to think about it. Please."

Edward's face was impassive after I told him about that. I guess he really heard the emotion behind my voice. I needed some time. I have been emo for the past. . . twenty-four hours and I really want to have some personal space.

Edward didn't say anything but he just nodded. I saw his fists were really clenched on his sides.

I happened to look at my watch and sighed. "I need to go. That's all I want to say." I murmured, not looking at his green piercing eyes. I know if I stared at them, I would be lost.

Then Jacob stepped out of the bathroom, glancing at us. The tense atmosphere in the air dissolved once Jacob came in. "Oh. . . Kay? I thought I heard shouting or something," Jacob mumbled, flopping at his bed.

"I'm gonna go, Jake," I told him and waved a little.

Jake's eyes widened. "What? Come on, Sissy B." He complained. He sometimes act like a child.

"I'm sorry Jake but I need to finish my homework," I lied, knowing I don't care if I stayed that really late to finish a damn assignment.

"Fuck the homework," Jacob told me. I just rolled my eyes and went walking for the door. When my hand reached the knob, I heard Edward whisper my name.

I looked back at him and accidentally my eyes fell on his green orbs. Shit. They were intimidating like I could see all of his soul altogether. I was right, I got lost.

"I understand," Edward muttered. I nodded and went to open the door. Jake bid good night to me and also Edward. I didn't look back as I stepped outside.

I didn't look back as I stepped outside, heading towards the hallway and going back to my dorm. I think that it's the only way that could reduce the pain. Telling Edward that I needed time is a good idea, knowing he would follow it.

But I didn't know that he would really take it so seriously.

I didn't know that it will be the last time I'll talk to Edward.

**T.B.T.**

It has been three months and seven days. Also known as three months and a week. I didn't know that he would really do that for me. Some part of me is screaming to just forgive Edward and leave the poor boy be. I know, I feel guilty inside, knowing that I should just open up a little bit. Whenever the gang had to go an "outing" together, Edward would come and not about twenty minutes, he would disappear. It's already grating on Alice's nerves. She was so worried for her brother, thinking that he might have some issues again.

I told Edward to give me some space, I didn't know that he would really take it to the higher level. It was so overrated. He wouldn't even want to talk to me. I miss hearing his voice though. Hell, I always hear his voice in History class but there was no glimmer in it. No life.

Edward's voice would change everyday, depending on his mood. I'm glad he didn't try to switch classes and if he did, I would seriously smack him for being so. . . obedient.

_I thought this is what you want Bella, _I thought to myself. _Now you have it. You don't have the Cullen boy on your heels anymore. He doesn't even talk to you anymore. You are not hearing "I'm sorry" at a thousands times anymore so why would you be bothered if he switches classes? Shit, don't tell me your turning into a marshmallow or something!_

I snorted quietly, relief washed through me, knowing that the professor didn't hear me. It did bother me. . . A part of it does and I don't know what to do. I made it clear that I – used to like Edward but now I don't. Then why am I feeling so shallow right now if this is what I want?

Edward didn't even complain one bit. I think I should just talk to him and say that he doesn't have to do this anymore.

_Don't you dare do it, Isabella Marie! _

I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I tried to focus on the professor a few feet away from me, instead of having dilemmas about life.

And then there's Jacob. Back at Forks, he knew that I was going to Dartmouth. Jacob was, well, really smart. Hell, he's even a year younger than my sister! He skipped two grades so now he's the same level as me and the thing that confused me is he's such a jokester. Why would some genius be a jokester? I think it's the heavy things that assignments, projects and researches would do that to you. They would making you fucking insane. But he didn't even mention that he will be going to college to since I know he wants to study at the La Push community college. One day, I asked him if Renesmee knew this and he told me yes.

Crap, even my own sister would not even inform me that her own boyfriend would go to Dartmouth. I once asked him why would he picked Dartmouth. Jacob wasn't that rich either. He was just a lucky scholar. He told me that I was studying here and it would be fun to get to know his 'soon-to-be-sister-in-law.' I quite find it funny that Jacob would really be my brother-in-law but there's no doubt in it. I know that it's too soon to see the love in both of them but I could really, really see it.

It's the fourteenth of December and tomorrow will be the last day of school year. Some of the students already left the campus because of the upcoming holidays and that includes Jacob. His older sister, Rachel, visited him a few days ago, telling that she was stopping by to get you so that they will be together to come back for Christmas.

I sighed, flipping the next page of my favorite book, _Wuthering Heights. _I have read this a thousand times and the front cover of the book was already falling apart. I was in my dorm and Rosalie went to Alice's dorm. I was having peace and quiet here – no screw the word "peace". My world is totally Hell right now – when my cellphone started ringing.

_I can't believe what you said to me_

_Last night we were alone_

_You threw your arms out_

_Oh baby you gave up, you gave up_

_I can't believe how you looked at me_

_With your James Dean glossy eyes _

_----_

Don't blame me for choosing a Lady GaGa song. It was Rosalie's doing. She told me that it was the perfect song for my love life. Yeah, right. Edward and I don't even _have _a relationship! I was actually sprawled on my bed and my phone was at the drawer. I went to stretch my body so that I could grab the freaking phone. I looked at the called ID and saw that it was from my hometown Forks.

My eyes lit up. My last call from my family was at the first of November and I'm so anxious on what's happening there. I opened my phone and pressed the receiver on my right ear.

"Hello?" I murmured, quite jumpy.

"Isabella?" My mother's voice filled the silent room. I took a deep breath, hearing her voice was like hearing bells. I really miss my mother. I haven't seen here in four months now since I am across the country and I wasn't one of the rich who would travel a lot.

"Hi mom," I said in relief, sitting up and putting my book beside the bed. "How ya'll doin'?"

My mom chuckled when I would use the Southern accent. When I was seven and Renesmee was six, we used to watch cowboy movies and ended up imitating their deep accents. My parents thought it was cute.

"We're fine, sweetie. Your Dad is here at home, it's his day-off and Renesmee is at Caroline's house right now." She told me. "So, how's school? Any boys that piqued your interest?" I groaned, shaking my head. I didn't tell Mom about "the Edward" issue and also about Emmett and Jasper because I know she would harass me questions.

"Mom. I don't have any interest on boys right now so just chill." I told her, laughing a little.

Mom sighed. "When is your school break? When are you coming to Forks?" I stopped laughing when she talked about "my holidays". I was usually working at Starbucks right now but I don't have that enough money to buy a freaking plane ticket.

I sighed. "Mom, we already talk about this. I'm not sure if I could come and celebrate Christmas with you guys." The thought of not being with my family for Christmas made me shudder.

Mom sighed. "Baby, we could just send you the plane tickets. Your father and I are working on it and also Renesmee got a job --,"

"Mom," I interrupted her. I don't want people spending money on me. No matter how stubborn I am, I'm not letting that happen. "Please. I'll just do this myself. I'll find a way, okay?"

There was a long pause. I wasn't sure if Mom was being stubborn like Dad again. She was suddenly influenced by us three now. "Okay. But if you don't – we'll send the tickets as fast as we can, understand?"

Renee wasn't the type of mother who sometimes doesn't act like a real mother. She had me when she was eighteen and it was an unexpected pregnancy, that's why she isn't that ready. She learned to cope though, with a help from Dad and a few friends.

"I understand." I told her.

"Okay. Goodbye sweetie. We love you." She said.

"G'bye Mom. I love you guys too. Passed a slap on the cheek for Renesmee will you?" I joked. I could feel Mom's eyes roll.

"Whatever, Isabella Marie. Just study hard there." I just nodded and mumbled an okay before hanging up. What the Hell am I suppose to do? Can I really do it? I think I should start a plan and I think after school, I would work double time and work at two different jobs just to get a freaking plane ticket to see my family again.

I was about to head to the bathroom to wash my face when I heard keys jingling outside the door and my I raised a brow in confusion. Well, it must be Rosalie. I shrugged the thought off and turned the knob of the bathroom door. Before I could even open it, the front door already opened and it wasn't Rosalie who stepped out. It was a small, pixie-like girl who wore fashionable clothes – Alice.

When Alice saw me, she grinned. "Hiya, Bella!" She greeted. I wonder if Alice and Emmett were the twins and not Alice and Edward. I found out about a couple of months ago that Edward was only seven months older than Alice.

"Good morning, Alice." I greeted her and decided that I should just stay in the room instead of the bathroom. Alice closed the door behind her and started scavenging the things in Rosalie's drawer.

"Uh," I started, looking at her as I plopped down on the edge of my bed. "Alice, what are you doing?" Alice didn't look at me, she just started throwing Rosalie's things behind her.

"Rosalie wanted me to get her cellphone." Alice told me, still scattering the clothes around. From the tone of her voice, I could hear the irritation in them. I think Alice was getting tired of Rosalie always leaving things and Alice will be the one who's going to look for it. I looked at her curiously and obviously a little uncomfortable, wondering if Alice will be the one to clean up the mess. I nodded and I'm not sure if she even saw that because she was too busy.

I went to the bathroom, heading towards the sink. I turned the faucet on and the water filled my two palms. I washed my face, rubbing the stress out of it and wanting my face to feel the freshness of it. I turned the faucet off and looked at myself in the mirror.

I feel guilty. I could see it in my brown eyes.

When I ran a hand through my hair, I heard Alice groaned. I forgot that she was still here. I went outside of the bathroom only to find half of Rosalie's things scattered.

"Where the hell is the goddamn cellphone of hers?" Alice complained, tackling Rosalie's pillows. I almost chuckled because sometimes Alice was the one who knows things and this time she doesn't.

"Let me help you," I offered, going straight to Rosalie's closet. I don't know if Rosalie hid her things in the closet of hers but it's worth the shot.

Alice thanked me and we went scavenging for the missing Blackberry. We were silent and all I could hear was the sound of things being dumped on the floor or the things being hit on objects.

"So, Bella," Alice's voice rang out, shocking the Hell out of me a little. I nodded and motioned for her to go on. "When are you coming to your hometown for the holidays?" She asked me.

I looked at her, contemplating whether to lie or to not. It will be embarrassing if I told her that I may won't be going. For the past three months and a half, I'm still not use of people being so rich. Alice waited for my answer patiently.

I sighed, deciding that I should tell her. Alice is a nice girl, she will probably understand. "Uh, I'm. . . I don't think I can go back to my home." I admitted, biting my lip nervously.

Alice looked at me curiously as if I was the only girl who doesn't wear make-up in the world. "What do you mean, Bella?"

I took a deep breath. "I – I don't have enough money to buy plane tickets and I don't want my parents spending my money on me since they were the ones who paid a lot of bucks for my tuition."

Her face turned into sadness and understanding. "I see," She whispered. "Where do you live anyway Bella?"

"I don't live in a fancy town or something and it's not that really popular. I think people know that the place doesn't even exist." I ranted. "I live in Forks, Washington."

Then, I didn't get Alice's reaction – she squealed. What kind of person squeals about some town?

"Oh gosh! You live in Forks? As in the tiny, always-raining, depressing town Forks?" She exclaimed and I could see that she was bouncing lightly. I was stunned that she knew. Have she been there?

"Yeah," I replied, slightly uncomfortable. "Have you been there, Alice?"

Alice looked at me with wide eyes. "Have I been there? No I haven't. . . Yet. My parents just moved there since the three of us went to Dartmouth together!"

My eyes widened by the information that she said. What the Hell? So that means if I go there, I would be able to see Alice, Emmett, their parents and. . . Shit, Edward?

Wow. Why is the world beginning to get smaller and smaller everyday?

"Shit," I managed to say. "I suppose you guys are spending the holidays there?" But my conscience was the one who answered for me. _Of course, Bella! Give me a break! _

Alice nodded in excitement. "Yes! Oh my Gosh, Bella! You seriously need to buy a ticket or something!! Or at least, tell your parents to send you the tickets! I want to see you there in Christmas! We're going to have so much fun!" She babbled.

It seems that we forgot about the whole cellphone thing. My eyes widened when Alice said 'we' and the word 'fun.' She's going to torture me! Well, I think not owning any plane tickets had some advantages.

I cleared my throat when Alice started discussing what she would do to me. "Uh, Alice. I don't have a plane ticket." I told her lamely, hoping that it would somehow convince her.

Alice snorted. "That's why you have your parents, silly." She replied, grinning cheekily like an archangel.

I sighed. "I _do _have parents that can buy me a ticket but I don't want them spending there money on me." It's almost as if I was whining like my sister.

Alice sighed, giving in. "Alright, alright. But next year – you're coming, Isabella Swan." I gulped and we continued to look for Rosalie's cellphone.

It was the last day of school this year and the students were eager to go for the holidays and have some fun. But I wasn't one of those students. I was different.

I was heading to my dorm with Rosalie. Rosalie opened the door and stepped inside. We were wearing coats since it was already snowing. I shrugged off my coat and hang it on the rack at the back of the door.

I noticed that I stepped on to something when I hung the jacket.

"What the hell is that?" Rosalie demanded, eyeing the small but long white envelope which was stuck on my foot.

I glanced at it curiously and took the envelope on my hands. Rosalie flitted beside me as she was curious also. I gasped when my name was written on the envelope with an unusual writing but it was still elegant. There was no name from the one who delivered the mail. I could only think that the one who send this doesn't want to know it was them.

I ripped the opening of the envelope and I almost yelped when I saw a plane ticket. A freaking plane ticket! What the hell?

"A plane ticket?" Rosalie asked, glancing over my shoulder. "Who would give you a plane ticket? And shit, it's from New Hampshire to, uh, Forks and the other way around! Damn! It's even at first class!" I was still shocked that I didn't manage to say something to Rosalie. "Hell – you live in Forks?!"

I swallowed. "Yeah. Did Alice mention it to you?" When the name 'Alice' rolled off to my lips, I knew who was the one who gave it to me.

"Shit," I murmured and told Rosalie, "I gotta go Rosalie. I'll be back," And with that, I opened the dorm door and ran to Alice's dorm. I heard Rosalie calling for my name and heard footsteps. I could tell that she was following me. I made it up to Alice's dorm and knocked on it. I heard Rosalie panting a few feet away.

"Why the fuck are we in Alice's dorm?" She demanded.

"I just want to ask something," I told Rosalie. The door opened and it was Angela.

"Hi Bella," She greeted me, smiling then she saw Rosalie and greeted her as well.

"Where's Alice?" I asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Oh, she's here. Reading a magazine," Angela rolled her eyes playfully. "Come in, guys." Then she let us pass. I saw Alice lying on her stomach, flipping through a fashion magazine.

"Hey guys!" She greeted. I narrowed my eyes at her and she sank back a little. "Okay?"

I showed her the plane ticket. "What the hell, Alice? Why did you buy me an effin' plane ticket?"

Alice looked at me curiously but there were shock in her eyes. "I didn't buy you plane tickets, Bella,"

"But who could ever know that I don't have a ticket for home?" I replied. Alice shrugged.

"Maybe it's your parents." Alice said. Rosalie groaned and I saw her shaking her head.

"Could someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

We ignored Rosalie and I continued to accuse Alice. "My parents would never disrespect me Alice. Unless you told people about it." I raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

Alice grinned and I could see the shame in her expression. "I kind of. . . You know, spilled it to a couple of people but I know it wasn't them. And if I _do _want you to come to Forks, I would deliver it to you personally."

I groaned and ran a hand through my hair. Rosalie plopped herself on Alice's bed.

"I don't understand what the fuck you guys are saying," Rosalie muttered.

"Me neither," Angela whispered from her bed.

Who would give me so expensive plane tickets?

**T.B.T.**

The cold, crisp air wrapped around my skin when I stepped out of the airport. I was wearing a thin gray jacket and a white printed T-shirt. I know, this clothes are not appropriate for the Christmas season but I don't have anything else presentable. At least I had gloves and a scarf around my neck.

Okay, so I _did _use the tickets. Rosalie and Alice managed to persuade me to use it since it will be such a waste if I don't. Well, some part of me too is agreeing with them because this is the only chance I could see my family in Christmas.

When I went out, I was planning to ride a cab but I was surprised when I heard someone yelled my name.

"Bella!" It was the voice of someone Hell as annoying as Alice. I turned to the direction of the voice and saw my sister Renesmee wrapped up in a comfortable pink jacket. Ugh – pink. She was leaning at the old Chevy Truck that I used to own. I guess Mom and Dad let her used it since she. . . Wait. She's driving it? What the Hell?

I walked to her with, my eyes narrowed at her. Renesmee stared at me back, wondering why is my reaction like that.

"Yo, sis," Renesmee greeted when I reached her, smiling just a little. "Why the scowl on your face?"

I groaned. "What the hell Renesmee? Did you just get your driver's license or something?"

She beamed at me. "Uh-huh. Just a week ago. Dad let me used the truck since you're gone and your in New Hampshire." Then Renesmee added, "You could've said hello or something to me!"

I snorted, putting my luggage at the back of the truck. Gladly, the cover was there so that my bag wont' me snowed in. "Yeah, whatever. But shit, if you messed up the truck --,"

"What makes you think I'll mess up the truck? I've done good on it for the past week." Renesmee demanded, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Like I said, whatever." I rolled my eyes and went to the passenger seat. I heard Renesmee sighed and went to the driver's side in a flash. She put the keys in the ignition and the truck roared into life. This is my first car and probably, my last since I'm not that very rich. Renesmee pulled away from the airport and into the road. It will only take an hour to get to Forks so won't we have a conversation.

"Where's Mom and Dad? I thought Dad's going to pick me up," I murmured, taking in the scene before me. I really miss this place.

She pretend to feign in hurting. "Shucks, I'm offended." Renesmee told me while rolling her brown eyes.

"Seriously," I replied, narrowing my eyes at her. "Aren't you going to tell me?"

Renesmee sighed dramatically. "Yeah, well – Dad is still in the station and Mom was busy with a few clients so she couldn't come."

I nodded, replying, "Oh,"

"So," Renesmee murmured, smiling up at me when we stopped in a traffic. "Tell me what's like in Dartmouth? Any cute guys that you could hang out with?"

I rolled my eyes. _If she only knew. _"Yeah there are many. Probably hundreds of them. And guess what, they're _all _freaking rich."

Then amusement flickered in my sister's face. "Remind me to go to college there," She mocked. I nudged her shoulder before the traffic light turned green. "You made friends?"

"Of course I did," I told her. "They're great friends – very supportive of my. . . dilemmas." I whispered.

"Oh," Renesmee muttered. "You mean the incident in New Year's?" I told Renesmee about that "incident" since I have no one close enough to understand me. I used to consider my mom, Renee, but I know that it will only cause so much trouble since she's a gossip princess.

I nodded, fiddling with my fingers. I get uncomfortable when I talk about this topic.

"Why would they be supportive?" Renesmee suddenly asked out of the blue. "I mean, if you get uncomfortable about it, why would you tell them? You could have saved yourself from getting _hurt." _She rolled her eyes when she said the word. Renesmee thought that I was exaggerating with my feelings.

I sighed. Am I going to tell Renesmee about this? I looked at the side, seeing a few kids playing snowballs and half of them are making snow angels and snow men.

"He's. . .," I gulped, swallowing the lump in my throat that's preventing me from telling her. Renesmee raised an eyebrow but didn't look at me because she was staring intently at the road before her. "The guy. . . He's. . . He's studying at Dartmouth."

Renesmee's jaw fell and her eyes widened in surprise. She almost stopped the truck or almost swayed it. I should have told her at the house.

"What the fuck?" Renesmee exclaimed, focusing her wide brown eyes at me. "I might be dreaming – the motherfucker is studying _there?" _I cringed at her words. Renesmee had a naughty mouth – she's probably the most dangerous thing out there. I love my sister right now – she understands me.

"Yes," I whispered, looking down.

"How did yo take it?"

I shrugged, pursing my lips. "Well, I took it hard since I finally convince myself that I don't like him. But. . . He remembers me, Renesmee. When he looked me in the eyes, I felt safe and at the same time I was looking at the guy who just. . . ," I shuddered, shaking the thought from my mind.

"Let me guess, he apologized countless times?" I could hear the hint of amusement in her voice.

I groaned. "Yes. It's kind of irritating though but. . .,"

"But what?" Renesmee prompted.

"I told him to give me some time – to think about forgiving him – and, I wasn't expecting that he would really take it so seriously."

Her mouth popped open again. "Whoa. This guy must really like you."

I groaned again. "Just. . Stop, Ren. I don't want to hear it." Renesmee nodded and just shrugged. I'm glad that Renesmee wasn't in the mood to tease me because it would have gotten worse. So, we talked about light topics – about Jacob, my family and my friends in Dartmouth. I happened to tell her that my friends are living here in Forks too. She replied that she didn't care. That is so Renesmee Swan.

When we reached the house, I saw Dad's cruiser parked at the lot in front of the house. Renesmee honked the horn, signaling that we're home. Renesmee parked the truck beside Dad's cruiser. The front door opened and Renee and Charlie appeared. Renee squealed, sounding like Alice, and ran up to me. When I managed to get out of the car, Renee suffocated me by wrapping her arms around me tightly. I talked to Mom about the "mystery plane tickets" and she was so ecstatic that someone just gave me these.

Dad helped me by getting the luggage out of the trunk and we chatted while walking to the house. My mother kept telling me that she's going to good in cooking right now and Dad would laugh at that.

Renesmee sat at the couch, quickly grabbing the remote from the table and turned the TV on so that she could watch drama series.

When I was settling my things in my room, my cellphone rang. I opened my phone and saw Alice's caller ID. Shit, she's going to torture me now.

I pressed the green button and put the receiver on my ear.

"Bella!" Alice yelled, sounding so excited. I gulped. "Are you in Forks right now?" She asked me anxiously.

"Calm down Alice," I told her. "I am in Forks right now. Actually, I just got here in my house." I stood up and went downstairs to drink some juice.

"Ooh goodie!" She exclaimed and I could imagine her hopping up and down while clapping her little hands. I laughed at her excitement.

I reached the kitchen and saw my Dad reading the newspaper, my sister eating pizza at breakfast and my mother cooking.

"Are you available today, Bella?" She asked me. Oh, the torture.

I shrugged and went to the fridge. "I don't know Alice. Maybe. What are we going to do anyway?" My family looked at me curiously, I ignored them.

"I want to show you something and I would like you to meet my parents!" Oh gosh, does this girl even get tired?

I rolled my eyes while grabbing a jug and set it down on the counter beside me. "We don't have any relationship, Alice. Why do I have to meet your parents?" I laughed. I grabbed a glass and poured the juice on the glass. I put the glass on my lips, chugging it.

"We don't have any relationship Bella but you _do _have a history with my brother." I spit the juice out of my mouth, causing Renesmee to yelp.

"What the Hell, sis?" Renesmee demanded while my Dad looked amused at the situation.

"Language, Renesmee." My mom scolded. I cleaned my mouth and set the glass on the table.

"Alice! I already talked to you about this! You _and _Rosalie!" I exclaimed, ignoring the strange looks that my family are giving.

"Sorry, Bella. I was just. . . Can you at least go here at my house? I'm bored and we only have two days till Christmas!" She explained.

"Okay, okay." I said. "Where do you live anyway?"

She told me the address andI told her to wait since she's probably speaking to quick. I grabbed a scratch paper and a pen, writing the address down.

I repeated the address, making sure if I got it right. My Dad's eyes widened when he heard me say the address.

"Okay!" She said. "See you at two, Bella!" I had the sense that she was going to hang up but I still have a question in mind.

"Wait!" I managed to croak. "Is he. . . Is your, _you know. . .," _

Alice already know that. "Unfortuantely, yes but he's probably being an emo inside his room so I guess he won't come out unless he's being called or something," She giggled.

"I'm serious, Alice." I told her.

She sighed. "I don't know Bella. I'll hide you in my room. He won't know a single thing and I'll tell my parents about not telling him that you went here."

"Does. . . He know I live here?"

"Uh-huh. Sorry, Bella. I have a big mouth. But I assure you I didn't tell my brothers that I want you to come here." She told me sincerely. I relaxed at that.

"Okay," I whispered. "Thank you, Alice. See you at two."

"Great! Tata for now, Bella!" With that she hang up. I pulled the phone away from my ear and slouched at the kitchen chair.

"The Cullen mansion?" Charlie blurted out of the blue. I looked at him curiously.

"You know where the Cullens live?" I asked.

Charlie set down the newspaper and shrugged. "Yeah. They're one of the wealthiest people here in Forks."

Renee snorted. "Probably the richest." She muttered.

Charlie ignored his wife. "Actually, they just moved here a couple of months ago. They're very nice too. I think their kids are studying at an Ivy college."

_If he only knew. _"Oh. . . " I muttered. "The girl I've been talking to actually lives there. She's my friend in Dartmouth."

Renesmee looked at me with curious eyes. Yes. She figured it out.

Renee sat right next to me after setting the table. "So, you friends with one of the Cullens? What's her name?"

"Alice Cullen," I told her. "She's a. . . a very energetic one."

"I see," Mom said. "I can't believe your friends with one of the Cullens,"

I sighed. "They're very nice. The. . . three of them."

Dad raised an eyebrow as he popped a bacon on his mouth. "Really? Who are they, anway?"

I gulped. "Um they are Emmett, Alice and. . . Edward Cullen." Renesmee flashed a knowing look at me. She really know right now. I think Renesmee is going to ask me questions later.

"Oh," Dad managed to say.

"Okay, okay. We'll do this later." Renesmee urged. Thank you my sister! She flashed me a 'you-owe-me' look and I nodded. My parents agreed and we ate our breakfast.

**T.B.T**

I used my – now, Renesmee's – Chevy truck while going to the Cullens. I stopped a couple of blocks away from the house and I gaped at it. The house can be found in the woods which is kind of creepy. The house was timeless, elegant. It is a real mansion. Half of the walls are covered in glass and I could see the the things inside but I can't see them. I stared at the sideview mirror, checking if I looked presentable.

I was wearing blue jeans and a long-sleeved black shirt with a hood on it. The snow covered the roof of the house, making it like a Disneyland-themed like.

I took a deep breath and pulled my cellphone from my pocket. I dialed Alice's number and I only waited for two rings until she picked up.

Before I could say anything, she already whispered, "Meet me at the back door. My brother's are in the living room."

I groaned. "Alice, half of the house is covered in glass! They will see me when I sneaked at the back!" I complained.

"Tsk, tsk. Don't worry. I'll distract them." She told me.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Tell me, why are we doing this again?"

"Because we're going to have some fun?" Alice said sarcastically. I rolled my distract them _now!" _I snapped the phone shut and put it back on my pocket as I hopped out of the truck. They couldn't see the truck since it was half hidden"Whatever, I'll go now. Go in the freaking living room by the dark trees. The cold air suddenly became stronger against my skin and the light snowflakes were dripping on my hair. I put my hood on and sneaked at the back of the mansion.

As I sneaked, I saw Alice doing something weird with her brothers and I could hear booming laughter which I only guess it's coming from Alice.

When I reached the back, I quickly looked for the damn door. The backyard was simply extravagant even though it's mostly covered in snow.

Then a few rings later, Alice picked up. At first, I could hear that she wasn't talking directly at me. Her voice sounded far away from the phone. "Excuse me, guys. I need to take this call." She was talking to her brothers. Shit.

I heard Emmett snort. "Yeah, whatever pixie. Go and talk to your Jazzy-poo." I heard a laughter, that sounded like honey and bells. Edward.

I could feel Alice rolling her eyes. Then I heard footsteps and she whispered, "I'm on my way." I nodded and snapped the phone shut again.

I waited for a minute before I heard a scream.

I yelped, recognizing the voice. Shit. What the hell happened to Alice?

"No, don't!" Alice cried.

My eyes widened and before I knew it, the door happened and the person who opened it wasn't Alice.

Shit.

* * *

So, who do you guys think opened the door? :D Review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Bella Swan didn't expect she would meet and like a boy at a New Year's Eve party. And break her heart in 24 hours. Now, starting her first year in college, she was reunited with the man who broke her. Edward Cullen. Will Bella forgive him? Can Edward gain back Bella's trust? AU-H/OOC**

**AN: Before you read this, I want to let you know that this is my All Human fanfiction so I'm not really good at it. Enjoy though. :D**

_I hate you now_

_So go away from me_

_You're gone, so long_

_I can do better, I can do better._

_Hey, hey you_

_I've found myself again_

_That's why you're gone_

_I can do better, I can do better_

I Can Do Better by Avril Lavigne

~*~*~*~

Chapter Four

_I could feel Alice rolling her eyes. Then I heard footsteps and she whispered, "I'm on my way." I nodded and snapped the phone shut again. I waited for a minute before I heard a scream. _

_I yelped, recognizing the voice. Shit. What the hell happened to Alice? _

"_Mom, don't --," _

_My eyes widened and before I knew it, the door happened and the person who opened it wasn't Alice. _

_Shit. _

"Um," I managed to mutter. The person standing in front of me with the glass back door opened so wide. I breathed out a sigh of relief when I saw that it wasn't Emmett or even better, Edward. Instead it was a woman with caramel-colored hair and a heart-shaped face. She was beautiful though and her eyes were the same piercing emerald orbs.

I didn't notice that I was gaping at her when she raised an eyebrow. I blushed and saw Alice behind her with panicked eyes.

"Um, hello dear." The woman greeted, still confused.

"Mom," Alice hissed. My eyes widened when I realized that her eyes were the same as Edward's. "I really think we should take this inside. In my room."

Alice's mother nodded and took a step backward to let me in. Alice quickly grabbed my hand and dragged me to the corner part of the. . . kitchen, I think.

"Alice what are you --?" I tried to ask but she covered her hand against my mouth, preventing me from saying something. She looked back at her mom, who was still confused but at least she wasn't angry.

"Mom. . .," Alice tried to say. "Could you distract Emmett and Edward for a moment? I mean, I'm going to explain this after me and my friend are already inside my room." She looked at her with pleading eyes.

Her mother nodded but there was still anxiety in her expression. "Okay, but you really indeed need an explanation Mary Alice." Then, her mother, stalked off and went to the living room.

Alice sighed in relief. I pulled her hand away from my mouth and tried to protest but she was already dragging across the kitchen where a door stands. Alice opened it and ushered me to go inside. I noticed that there was a staircase leading to the second floor of the mansion. She flickered the lights on when we were inside and told me to quickly go upstairs.

"Ugh," I groaned when we reached the second floor. "Shit, Alice. We almost go caught!" I tried to keep my voice steady in case some one might heard me.

"_Almost, _Bella." Alice clarified, leading me to the end of the hallway. I noticed that there hallway was, of course, large and the walls were covered in large painting of people. I mean, who hangs paintings who aren't even them?

The hallway was elegant, the size of it was large and there are a few furnitures against the walls. Whoa. They are totally loaded.

"Whoa, Al." I managed to whisper.

Alice snorted. "I know, Bells," Then she giggled as if I had said something hilarious. I just rolled my eyes and let her drag me to her room.

I was still in awe of this place. It's like – living in a castle not a mansion! When I was a little girl, I would always say that when I grow up, I will live in a castle. Huh. What? I'm a kid! Then, I noticed a large mahogany door, which I thought her room was but when I almost stopped, thinking that Alice might stop too, Alice kept dragging me. What the hell? I noticed that at the end of the hall, it was divided into two, the east and the west. Oh Gosh, you gotta be kidding me!

"Alice, where the hell is your room?" I complained.

She sighed. "Sorry Bella. I wanted to have the good view in this house" -- house? Alice, gosh! This is a mansion for goodness sake! -- "and apparently the only good view here is at the east side."

A few seconds later, we finally went inside the room. I almost gasped in shock when I saw her room was all – pink. All different shades of pink and white. I wasn't surprised that the room was very big because it is. The bed was located at the side but it's facing the north instead of the west. A part of the wall was replaced by glass and there was a thin sheet of curtain there.

I gulped when I saw her mirror with a big box of make-ups and accessories. Please don't let her torture me!

I didn't notice that Alice was smiling. "So, what do you think?" She asked excitedly and I could see she was bouncing a little.

"Wow Alice. I didn't know you're obsess with pink." was all I could say.

Alice shrugged. "I know, my family complains about it. They think I'm suffering from pink addiction." She laughed and her voice sounded like bells.

Alice let me seat on her bed and I was surprised that the bed was _really _comfortable. We chatted for a little when I remembered something.

"Exactly, who were the people you just told that I live here in Forks?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Alice bit her lip and looked down, quite ashamed. Oh no. This can't be good. "Well, don't be mad at me, okay Bella? It's just. . . I kind of mentioned it in passing and. . . ,"

I stopped her. "Alice, I'm asking who are the people you told."

Alice sighed and shook her head. "I'm – I kind of told Emmett and Edward --."

I didn't fought the "monster" in me so I practically yelled, "You what?!" Before Alice could go explaining things to me, we heard a soft knock on the door.

"Alice, it's me honey." A soft melodic voice sounded muffled at the other side of the door. It was her mother.

"Come in Mom," Alice yelled and I cringed when her voice was so loud and I was only standing a few meters away from her.

The door opened and her mother appeared at the door, closing it behind her as she walked. She smiled when she saw me and I couldn't help but smile back. Mrs. Cullen sat at the bed too, only she was sitting at the opposite side of the bed.

Mrs. Cullen raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

"Mom, this is Bella Swan. She's – I mean, the _gang's_ – friend." Alice said proudly at her mother. "It happens that she also lives here in Forks."

"Oh, really." Mrs. Cullen said, the smile was still on her face. "Oh, how rude of me. I'm Esme Cullen, dear. It's nice to meet you."

I blushed. I don't really do well in introductions. "Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen. I'm sorry for barging outside the back door, I --,"

Esme held a hand up. "It's alright, dear. I've seen worst. And I'm not that really old so call me Esme."

I blushed again and looked down. "Esme,"

"Good," Esme said approvingly. "So, aren't you going to say something about this Mary Alice? That I need to distract your brothers?"

"It's just. . . Well, Bella doesn't really do well with Emmett and Edward. She's shy and she doesn't want them to know that she's here because, well you know," She rolled her eyes playfully as she waved her had in a gesture.

"If Bella's your friend and Emmettt and Edward's friend, why would you keep it a secret?"

"Ugh. It's nothing Mom." Alice said, lying. Esme gave up and sighed.

"Are you Charlie Swan's daughter, perhaps?" Esme asked her eyes widening a little at the realization.

"Yes, Mrs – Esme." I told her.

Esme smiled. "That's good. At least you have a friend with you here in Forks, Alice."

"Yes, Mom. I'm happy about it." She told her sincerely. Esme grinned this time.

"Well, it is a pleasure to see you Bella. I think you should have dinner with us before you guys go to Dartmouth so that we could get to know each other better. And you should meet my husband too." My eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no," I said, trying to convince her. "It's alright Mrs Cu – Esme. I would --,"

"Pish posh. It's alright Bella." Esme said and stood up from the bed.

"That would be great Bella!" Alice said, clapping her tiny hands as she grinned. Why was everyone against me today?

I blushed, knowing that I don't have any choice but to obey. "Okay." Esme waved a goodbye and went out of Alice's room.

I was glad that Esme didn't say a thing to Emmett and Edward of my being here. It would be just so embarrassing. Alice and I waited until Emmett and Edward were in their rooms so that I could get out of the house. Esme insisted that I should eat something but I politely declined her.

I reached the house, seeing Renesmee sitting at the porch reading a book. I hopped out of the truck, smirking.

"Since when do you read books?" I asked her. Renesmee groaned and shook her head.

"Jacob's trying to make me read this." She muttered, trying to focus on the book she was holding.

"And you just do what he says?" I replied, stepping on the porch. Thankfully, the front door was open and I stepped out.

"I was being a supportive girlfriend!" Renesmee exclaimed, following me inside. "And he's a supportive boyfriend too."

I rolled my eyes, mentally shuddering whenever Renesmee talks about her relationship with Jacob. Not that I have something against him, no. Because I know that Jake's going to be my brother-in-law. "Whatever, Ness." I told her, saying the nickname that Jake gave her.

She scowled and put the book on the couch before crossing her arms. "Ugh. Maybe you should go and hook up with somebody, sis. Or better yet, just freaking forgive the man that you fall in love with!" She saw the look in my face and went to another direction. "I mean, you're bored all the time, I think it's time you need spice in your life."

I snorted at her remark. "You have no business with my life."

"Oh, really? Then you don't have any business with my relationship with Jake also." She replied. Dang, sometimes Renesmee has a smart mouth.

I shook my head and put the truck's keys on the drawer. Renesmee went to her room, obviously reading the book that Jacob just gave to her.

Why would Renesmee cares that I need someone in my life? And managed to tell me that she wants Edward to be the one for me? Really, that is just beyond funny to think that Edward would even care for me.

Then something clicked.

The plane tickets.

Alice saying, _"I'm – I kind of told Emmett and Edward --." _

Shit.

The following days have passed and Rosalie managed to call me at some time. She was saying that she'd rather hang out here in boring old Forks than there in Rochester, New York with her family. We talked endless and I caught myself, knowing I wasn't one of the people who chat so animatedly – and so long – on th phone.

Jacob was at the house today and I made a mental note to myself that I should knock – or never barged – in Renesmee's room. I shuddered, remembering the incident that happen with Jacob.

I know that my sister had. . . Ugh, sex – It made me quite awkward since my _little _sister was the first one to lose her innocence. But thankfully, Renesmee doesn't show it. She knew what Renee will tell her with those kind of things.

Meanwhile, Alice called me yesterday and told me that Esme wanted to have dinner with me a few days after Christmas since they were very busy tonight.

I sighed, knowing that the Cullen family _will _be very busy. I breathed in relief when she assured me that Esme didnt' tell the Cullen boys about me dining with them but she did tell them that a friend would be here.

It's official – I love Esme Cullen.

It's the day before Christmas and I was sitting at my room, reading the worn-out pages of the books of Emily Bronte and Jane Austen since I regularly read them, it's like I have memorized all the things in the book.

I still couldn't get my mind off Edward. I know for sure that is Edward. I mean, who could be the one that really cares for me? I'm not saying that Edward cares but. . . I don't know. It confuses me and I wondered why the hell would he do that? Buy some very expensive plane tickets for a normal person like me.

_He likes you, idiot! Can't you see!?_

Apparently, my conscience has been lecturing me for days and nights whenever I thought about Edward and the plane tickets. I just couldn't believe that he would do that. After all the times I rejected him, told him to stay away from me and never talk to me; he just wouldn't follow me.

I was debating whether it's good or not.

I had arrive here in Forks on Monday and Alice managed me to go shopping the following day. I agreed with her since I haven't bought gifts for my family yet.

I bought Renesmee a new pair of Converse since her old ones were pretty dirty. I bought mom a cook book and my dad a new pair of shoes too. My family aren't that really rich but we wasted our money in holidays because it felt good giving something to someone.

The most surprising thing is that Alice actually paid half of the price for me. I argued with her in the Port Angeles mall but she told me that it was necessary. I know I won't win this fight so I let her but we made a deal that if she invites me to some dinner outside, I will be the one to pay.

I heard a knock on the door and I saw Renesmee. My eyes widened with shock when she sat at the foot of my bed, brining her knees to her chest.

"Since when do you knock?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes at her. Renesmee rolled her eyes and I sighed, because that kind of attitude of hers is _so _Renesmee.

"This is so damn boring," Renesmee muttered. "And it made it even more boring watching you reading some stupid books."

"They aren't stupid. If you just had time to _read _rather than to talk, you will know these books aren't stupid." I snapped at her and I caught myself that I don't really snap at people, well, sometimes with Renesmee. "Speaking of books, how's the book that Jacob gave you coming along?"

She shrugged. "Boring. He actually asked me that how is it coming and I have to lie to him!" She exclaimed dramatically.

I smirked. "Whatever. Okay, you're changing t he subject – why would you knock?"

"I don't know. Just checking if you have a boy in here too that I might not know?" She teased playfully and it's my time to roll my eyes.

"It wasn't my fault." Then I added, "And no – I don't have a boyfriend because I don't want to be sidetracked with my studies. And I think you should have done it too a long time ago – look what's happening right now. I saw your cards on the kitchen table. Gosh, Renesmee you have five F's! How's that even possible?"

She snorted. "If I didn't had a boyfriend then Jacob would settle on with some of those La Push bitches." She spat out the word.

"You mean Leah Clearwater?" I suggested.

Renesmee groaned. "_Definitely _Leah 'the bitch' Clearwater." She made her name dirty. I laughed, remembering the time that my sister fought for Jacob because of Leah. She definitely hates her guts. Leah's younger brother, Seth, seems okay though.

"Sheesh, did I hit a nerve?" I joked.

"Fuck you, Bella." Renesmee muttered with a hint of amusement on her voice.

"Well, fuck you too." I mumbled, catching Nessie off guard. I realized that I don't really curse words at her _or _my family.

"What's wrong with you Bella? Who are you and what did you to my innocent, virgin, miss goody two-shoes sister?"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my pillow, throwing at her. She caught in and laughed. "Whatever. It's my turn to ask – since when do you curse?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's because you're influencing me?"

Renesmee laughed. "Yeah, right." And with that, she finally left the room, leaving me peace and quiet.

**T.B.T.**

Christmas passed and tonight, I'm going to the Cullen house. I gulped – dining with them. I looked at the mirror and I was wearing a black coat that I received from Renee and a new pair of blue jeans. I was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, contrasting its color with the coat.

I have been reacting because I would be faced to face with Edward Cullen again and some part of me – and that's my conscience – wants to dress up and look good.

I was debating whether to tie my hair or let it loose.

Then, I heard a knock on the door. I looked over my shoulder and saw that it was Mom.

"Wow, honey." She breathed. "You look good."

I blushed, not appreciating the remark. I think the people around me are biased. "Thanks, Mom." I muttered.

She sighed and went to my side in an instant. "You're really sure that you're dining with the Cullens, honey?" Renee asked, the lines on her forehead showed that she was concern. She doesn't know my situation with the middle son of the Cullens but when she looks at my face – she knows that there's something going on. She told me that I was an open book because I was easy to read.

"Yeah, I'm definitely sure. I'm just nervous dining with high-class people." I told her and it wasn't even a lie.

She laughed. "That's what you get for having a really nice rich friend."

I rolled my eyes, smiling. I decided that I should tie my hair up, wanting myself to look clean with the Cullens.

I went downstairs, noticing Renesmee and Jacob at the couch, watching TV. When they saw me, both of their mouths fell open.

"What the heck?" Jacob said in shock.

"What the hell is happening to you Bella?" Renesmee demanded.

I rolled my eyes at them. "You guys are like girls." I told them, looking for the key to my – now, Renesmee's – truck.

"Where are you going anyway, Sissy B?" Jacob asked, his eyes went back to the TV.

"Not your business." I muttered but Renesmee was really an enemy here in my life.

"She's dining with the Cullens," She told him, grinning wickedly up at me. I had the urge to stuck my middle finger in front of her face.

Jacob laughed. "The Cullens? Whoa. Did Alice forced you or you're being introduced as the girlfriend of --," My eyes widened, remembering that Jacob is Edward's roommate and I doubt that he didn't hear us fighting when I told Edward that I had time.

"Shut up, Jacob." I hissed at him. He must have seen the look in my eyes and he quieted down.

Renesmee saw our exchange and looked at her boyfriend with a curious expression, and pleading I might add, on her face. "What is it Jake? Girlfriend of whom?"

Jacob was struggling, I could see it. "You know I love you, Ness but I need to keep this a secret. I swore." Swore? What does he mean?

Then Renesmee turned to glare at me. "Why the hell would you just threaten my boyfriend?"

I laughed. "I didn't. Maybe someone did." And I already knew who it was.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Just get the hell out of the house and go celebrate with your Cullens," She muttered. I chuckled again, calling a good bye for my Mom and Dad to hear.

I went to the truck and drove to the Cullen house. The sun was setting and I have to hurry up so that the night wouldn't catch me. Luckily, I was already there in ten minutes, parking at the same spot I did when I went their for the first time.

I hopped out of the truck and went to the front door. I gaped at the scene before me. The mansion was indeed breathtaking at night. The lights were open, making the house look elegant and at the same time, modern. When I finally controlled myself, I went up to the porch and pressed the door bell. I fidgeted with the pocket of my coat, looking down at my feet, slightly nervous. I prayed that Alice should be the one to open the door but. . . Shit, I was wrong.

There stood the most beautiful man I've ever seen. His hair was disheveled, looking like he just gone out of bed. His eyes were a penetrating deep green that almost made me faint. It's like I'm standing in front of Michael Angelo's creations.

His lips were in an 'O' shape and his eyes widened and I knew that he wasn't expecting me. I glanced down nervously at my feet, blushing. My heart was beating rapidly at my chest and I could not slow it down.

"Bella?" Edward gasped and I felt my heart broke because I miss him saying my name. Okay, I just sounded like a creep.

I took a deep breath and looked at him straight in the eye. "Good evening to you too, Edward." I kept my voice casual, not wanting it to shake or something.

He just stood there, still shocked. I looked away, feeling uncomfortable that his gaze was on my face.

"Bella!" I heard Alice yell from the house. Edward's face broke into something that I can't measure and he stepped backward, giving me room to go in. I frowned a little because he wasn't the one saying to invite me in instead it was Alice.

Gosh, does Edward hate me? Could the reason that he hate me is because he thought I still hate him, that I didn't use the plane tickets then showed up at his family's doorsteps? Without even his own sister or mother telling him? Yeah, I guess he is.

I stepped inside, mumbling, "Edward," in greeting with a nod. I heard a gasp and I saw Emmett sitting at the couch with eyes wide open.

"Shit, B!" Emmett exclaimed and before I could react, he scooped me up in a tight hug, lifting me off the floor for about a feet. "Fuck – _you're _the friend?" I stared at him in warning. Emmett already knew that face because I often give it to him whenever I have been struggling to breathe because of his tight, muscular arms.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen," I heard Esme's voice say. "Mind your language with our guest."

Emmett chuckled and set me on the floor. I heard Alice giggle and I sighed in relief, running a hand through my hair.

Edward was sulking in the corner, looking away from me. I sighed once more and looked at the ground, shifting uncomfortably.

"Bella," Esme said in a very polite tone. She came up to me and held my hand. I saw a blond man, probably in his late thirties or early forties, behind her. He had blue eyes, the same one as Emmett's. I guess this is the infamous Carlisle Cullen. I relaxed a little when he was smiling warmly at me. I can't help but smile back at him too.

I greeted Esme and turn back to Carlisle. I bit my lip as I introduced myself and let out my hand so that he could shake it. He took it and shook my hand while he told me that he's finally delighted to see me.

We talked for a moment before a maid, probably the head maid of the mansion, announced that dinner is ready.

I gaped at the dining table. It was set up in a Christmas-y way with white, red, green and gold accessories attached to it. The table wasn't that really long but about six people could sit there. I heard Emmett chuckle beside me. Alice told me that I should sit right next to her but Esme scolded her by telling that I should pick on my own since I was their guest.

Carlisle agreed, leaving Alice pouting. But I _do _want to sit with Alice since she brings me comfort. Hell, she's the only Cullen who understands me.

Carlisle took a seat at the head while Esme on his right side. Alice sat on Carlisle's left while Edward sat on Esme's right, making him across from me. Emmett took a seat next to his brother.

We ate for a while before Carlisle started talking.

"So, Bella," He started and my head snap at the direction where his voice came. "I heard that you're Chief Swan's daughter."

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Do you have any siblings?" He continued to ask. I was okay with his questions since I trust him. Hell, he _is _a doctor. Who wouldn't trust him?

"Yes, I have. A sister. Her name is Renesmee." I told them.

"Renesmee?" Esme asked, quite confuse. "That's a unique name."

I chuckled. "Indeed. I think my Mom was drunk when she named her. She hates her name thought but loves her second."

They all laughed at that, even Edward but he was only chuckling. Huh.

"How old is she, anyway, dear?" Esme asked, taking a bite from her food.

"She's eighteen. Only a year younger than me." I murmured.

Carlisle and Esme nodded.

"Ooohhh, Bella," Alice suddenly crooned from out of the blue. "I have a surprise for you later, you don't mind?" From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward shoot a glance at her.

_I _do _mind Alice! _"Surprise?" I asked weakly, wavering a little. Doesn't Alice know me at all? I fucking hate surprises!

Alice grinned cheekily. "Yup," She told me excitedly. I didn't notice that I swallowed and Emmett started laughing hard.

"Emmett," Esme scolded once more. "One more disobedience and I will take out your Xbox to the garbage." She threatened. Emmett stilled and tried to regain his composure while trying not to laugh.

Then out of the blue, "It's okay Mrs. Culle – Esme. Emmett couldn't help it – it's his second nature." Then all of them started laughing again.

"Dang, why did you suddenly turn into a jokester, Swan?" Emmett asked, still chuckling.

I shrugged and smiled at him. I noticed Edward still being quiet and I realized that he kept shooting glances at me.

Esme noticed Edward's eerie silence. "Honey, what's wrong? Are you feeling okay? Is the food not to your liking? I could tell Miss Cope to replace it --"

"No, it's okay Mom. I'm just. . . not in the mood." Edward assured her. Esme wasn't convinced but didn't fought to push it further. He's not in the mood because I'm here. I looked at Edward, who was still staring at his plate. Then his eyes tore away from the plate and suddenly saw mine.

I felt the tension between it and it made me sweat from nervousness. I didn't know how long we stared but I was praying that his family wouldn't notice.

Edward finally looked away, breaking the contact. What the hell was that?

After eating, we went back to the living room and talk. The fire was lighted on the fireplace and the six of us were sitting comfortably at the couch.

Then Alice jumped off the couch and went upstairs in blinding speed. Seriously, does this girl even breathe or take things slow?

Esme and I talked for a moment before I saw Alice at the stairs with three wrapped-up boxes on her hands. I breathed out a sigh of relief, thanking that the surprise wasn't _that _really big.

My mouth fell open when Alice set it on my lap.

"Alice, you shouldn't have --"

"Oh, but I want too. Stop being stubborn Bella. These are your gifts. One from me, Emmett and Edward," She announced proudly. "And don't worry. Our friends in Dartmouth, including Jasper and Rosalie, have presents upstairs too. We'll give it to them when we come to New Hampshire again." She added.

I nodded and I gulped, taking in all of the presents. I felt a pang of guilty inside me. I didn't even give them presents.

I swallowed the lump on my throat. "Really, guys. Thank you so much. I wish I could give you guys --"

It was Emmett's turn to interrupt. "Oh, don't worry B. Everything's alright with us. Besides, what could we possibly want more?"

Alice sat right next to me. "Uh, a pair of new shoes?"

Edward rolled his eyes, finally doing something for the first time while Carlisle snorted.

"Yeah, right Al," Edward said. "You have more pairs of shoes than Paris Hilton."

Alice ignored the remark but looked at me. "Seriously Bella. It's alright!" Then she gave me a hug. Sometimes I wonder if Alice has some "problems". Because damn, her hug is more creepier than Emmett's.

When I noticed that it was almost ten o'clock, I told them that I should be going. They agreed and they led me out of the house. I had my three presents under my shoulder.

"Are you sure that you'll be okay riding to home, Bella?" Esme asked concernedly as Carlisle wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm going to be alright Esme."

"Maybe Alice or Emmett or Edward should come with you --"

"No, really. It's okay." I tried to tell her.

"But I insist." She replied and I wanted to smack myself mentally. "Alice, do you mind though?"

Alice shook her head. "I don't mind and I don't think Emmett minds either. Or even Edward."

Emmett chuckled. "Yeah. Edward should drive his car to follow Bella if she's alright. I mean, Edward didn't even do something this evening for Bella – why won't you do it?"

My eyes widened and I wanted to scream in protest.

Edward glared at his brother. "I did something for Bella this evening Emmett. I answered the door for her."

"Nu-uh! You don't even know that it was her." Emmett replied and this time, I wanted to slap Emmett.

"It's still the same Emmett." Edward snapped.

"Alright," Carlisle said in a serious tone. "Edward should see if Bella's going to be okay."

I think I just died. I could see from the corner of my eye, Alice grinning from ear to ear. Oh, they have planned this all along.

Edward didn't argue with his parents and just nodded. He went back to the house and a few minutes later, the huge garage of the mansion opened and a silver Volvo went out.

I told them goodbye as I went inside my truck, putting the presents on the passenger seat. Oh, this is embarrassing. I gunned the engine and drove. I could see the headlights of the Volvo just behind my – Renesmee's – truck.

Beads of sweat were pouring from my skin and I had the need to wipe it. Shit, this is Christmas, why am I sweating?

When in front of the house, I parked the truck. I quickly hopped out of it before Edward tried to drive away again.

"Wait!" I called and I knew he could hear me from the inside of his car. His window rolled open and I was struck my his natural beauty. It took me a few seconds before composing myself.

"Can I talk to you again?" I blurted out. "I mean, can you meet me at the park?" I told him the address and he nodded. I also told him the time which is two in the afternoon.

I needed to talk to him about something. No, it's not just a something – it's about. . . Well, us. I'm not saying we don't have a relationship because we're not.

Ugh. I just need to.

"Sure, Bella." Edward murmured, and he had the guts to have eye contact with me.

"Thank you Edward." I told him and turn my back on him. Then I forgot something. I turned around again, only to find him still staring at me. "Oh and belated Merry Christmas. Goodnight as well."

And for the first time, Edward smiled warmly at me. "Goodnight too Bella. I hope you will enjoy your presents."

I blushed, nodding before waving when he drove away. Okay, I think I'm back in high school again, blushing like a freshman who was greeted by her crush.

I pulled the keys of the house from my pocket, the presents on my hand and went inside. The house was already dark and the people here are already asleep.

I didn't even turn the lights on when I went to my room, placing the gifts on the desk and unbuttoning my jeans, taking my coat and shirt as well. I pulled my pajamas from my closet and plopped down on the bed.

And man, I had a dream about Edward Cullen.

* * *

Next chapter will be the last chapter. :( Sorry guys. I just got a twitter account. So, if you have twitter follow me. Hehe. :D My name there is** MsArdnaidOcirg**

and also a facebook. My name there is **Ardnaid Ocirg. **

Reviews makes me write faster.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary: Bella Swan didn't expect she would meet and like a boy at a New Year's Eve party. And break her heart in 24 hours. Now, starting her first year in college, she was reunited with the man who broke her. Edward Cullen. Will Bella forgive him? Can Edward gain back Bella's trust? AU-H/OOC**

**AN: Before you read this, I want to let you know that this is my All Human fanfiction so I'm not really good at it. Enjoy though. :D**

EPILOGUE

"_Oh and belated Merry Christmas. Goodnight as well." _

_And for the first time, Edward smiled warmly at me. "Goodnight too Bella. I hope you will enjoy your presents." _

_I blushed, nodding before waving when he drove away. Okay, I think I'm back in high school again, blushing like a freshman who was greeted by her crush. _

_I pulled the keys of the house from my pocket, the presents on my hand and went inside. The house was already dark and the people here are already asleep. _

_I didn't even turn the lights on when I went to my room, placing the gifts on the desk and unbuttoning my jeans, taking my coat and shirt as well. I pulled my pajamas from my closet and plopped down on the bed. _

_And man, I had a dream about Edward Cullen. _

The next day, I was brushing my tangled hair, getting ready for my "meeting" with Edward. I didn't notice that the door was open and Renesmee walked in. She rolled her eyes at me and plopped herself on the bed. I tried to ignore her but when I turned back on the mirror, I saw her eyeing the presents that the Cullens give to me. Well, shoot.

"What the hell is this?" Renesmee exclaimed. "Who the fuck gave you--"

I lunged towards Renesmee, shoving her on the bed, covering her mouth with my hand. "Shut up, Ness." I looked at the opened door, investigating if either my mother or father was there.

She mumbled something against my hand. I looked at her, confused and she gave me a glare. I pulled my hand away from her face and she gagged.

"You're such a drama queen, sis." She grumbled. I rolled my eyes and went to the door, shutting it. "Why are you shutting the door? Are you afraid that Mom's gonna make you cook lasagna for Dad this evening?"

I scoffed. "Yeah, right. By the way, I'm not afraid of making lasagna. Have a conscience, idiot." I snapped at her, crossing my arms. She just waved her hand in a gesture to carry on.

"Whatever," She mumbled and went to retrieve the presents. I did not open it yet, not wanting to let go of the temptation.

"Who give you these?" Renesmee asked, eyeing the big present, which I assume was from Alice.

"The Cullen siblings," I murmured and Renesmee raised her eyebrow at me. "They're rich Renesmee of course they will buy presents for everybody that they knew. Even acquaintances! Do you have any idea on what's happening with the world today, Renesmee?"

She shrugged. "Uh-huh," She said sarcastically. "By the way, why are you so dressed up? Where are you going anyway?"

And by face betrayed me; I blushed. "Shit," Renesmee said in disbelief. "You have a fucking date?"

"Why is your mouth so foul?" I snapped bitterly.

"I don't know, it's my second nature." She replied simply. I shook my head and went back to seat at the bed.

"I am not going on a date. I'll meet up with a boy on the park here in Forks." I explained to her and she didn't buy what I said.

"Yeah, right. Let me guess, you have a crush on a boy." Ugh. She knew me too well.

"Just mind your own business Renesmee Carlie." I responded, glaring at her. She gave me a look.

"Don't 'Renesmee Carlie' me Isabella Marie."

"Shut up,"

"Okay, then I'll do it." She said. I stared at my wristwatch and saw that it was almost one, forty-five. "I'm going to go now. Talk to you later." I said, grabbing my shoulder bag.

"Hey, are you going to open the gifts!?" Renesmee shouted inside my room when I was on my way to the stairs.

"Maybe later. And don't you dare touch it." I called when I was in the living room. Renesmee would be wise to lie if mom asked what am I talking about.

"Mom, I'm going out!" I yelled in the house and I flinched. I was never the type of person who would inform their parents by shouting. I think reality has influenced me right now. I didn't hear my mom call back so I headed off outside. The snow was still thick but I was wearing snow boots. I jumped inside Renesmee's truck and started off the engine.

I almost bumped dad's old police cruiser. I sighed while I drove away. My father was in La Push, watching the latest baseball game with Uncle Billy and Harry. Billy was actually Jacob's father, that's where Renesmee met him. While Harry was Leah's father, that's why Leah knew Renesmee too.

I looked at my wristwatch and saw that it was almost two o'clock and I was almost halfway to the meeting place. Damn, reality _is _influencing me. I used to be miss-goody two-shoes and now look what I am now.

I kept the truck in a slow pace since the road was probably slippery and I don't want to be involve in an accident.

When I was there, there were several children playing at the park with their parents, all running around with snowballs on their hands. I hopped out of the truck and went to the park. I glanced around, hoping to find Edward. I didn't see his Volvo anywhere and it's a little bit uncomfortable for me.

_Maybe he's late, _I thought. _You'll never know._

I decided to sit at the nearest bench I could find. I found one and brushed off the snow that's covered around the bench and sat there, shoving my hands on the pocket of my jacket. I leaned my head against the supporter and closed my eyes, feeling the damp coldness of the Forks winter.

I didn't realize that there was a man in front of me since I heard someone clear his throat. My eyes snapped open and it fell on the most beautiful man on the planet. His hair was still disarray from running his hand through, maybe. His green eyes were shining as if it was sparkling. He had a light smile on his face and I could see him wearing a black coat.

I smiled lightly and positioned myself in a proper way. Edward brushed off the snow next to me and sat there. I was glad that he was keeping general distance with me since I know that I haven't forgiven him yet.

We looked at the playing children for a moment. And for the first time in months, I didnt' feel uncomfortable with him anymore.

**T.B.T.**

It was cloudy here in New Hampshire and there was still snow. I walked around the path as students were scattered around the campus. I had my luggage with me, towing it. There were several students who were doing the same also as they had gone to their hometown these holidays.

I had a huge smile on my face as I kind of skipped to my dorm. People who knew me will probably go '_wait, I thought she was emo or something'_ or _'weird. . . Since when do Bella Swan glow?' _

Yeah, that's probably a shock for them. As I went to my building, I noticed Angela with Jessica on her side, chatting animatedly. They spotted me and I would guess that they would greet but instead, they just looked at me with a curious expression. I stopped walking and gave them a concern look.

"Guys, you okay?" The smile disappeared from my face and they were weirdly smiling now.

"Yes, we're okay Bella. Don't concern yourself." Angela said politely at me, brushing a strand of her brown wavy hair from her face. But Jessica had another expression on her face.

"Okay, are you glowing or what?" Jessica exclaimed, seemingly shock that I was. I almost groaned, I knew people would ask that but this is worst than being called emo.

"Uh. . . Yes you could say that." I muttered. Jessica raised an eyebrow.

"Let me guess. . . Something happened at Christmas, right?" She guessed and she was beaming now with joy.

I blushed and they already know the answer. I thought Jessica was the one going to respond but I was shocked that Angela had the courage to do that.

"Oh my," Angela breathed, smiling from ear to ear. "You need to spill Bella. Please."

Jessica rolled her eyes mockingly at her friend. "Since when are you interested in knowing about Bella's mysterious glow?" I chuckled at that and at the same time, nervous.

"I'm just curious Jess." Angels replied with a hint of mockery in her voice. I laughed at their little display.

"Sorry guys. I need to unpack first," I told them and nodded towards the luggage I was holding. Understanding flicked through their faces.

"Okay Bella!" Jessica said enthusiastically. "We'll be holding to that, trust me. And if Alice knew this – she's going to flip!"

I nodded and bit my lip before smiling at them and giving them a wave. A roll of nervousness passed through me. If only Alice knew. I was surprised that Alice didn't know since I thought she was a Ms-know-it-all, according to Emmett. I reached for the room keys in my pocket and unlocked the door. I stepped inside the room and noticed Rosalie sitting at the bed, with an open luggage on her bed as she folds her clothes.

"Shit, Bella!" Rosalie exclaimed, forgetting the things on her hand and went to hug me. I released the handle of my luggage and hugged her back. Rosalie pulled away with a smile on her face.

"Spill it, B." She suddenly said and I looked at her with shock. Okay, that was a weird question to ask but I know the answer, I just didn't know what to think right now. How could Rosalie know this? And why would she knew this. She suddenly laughed. "Oh come on, Bella. I could see it in your face. What happened there?"

Damn my stupid face. I blushed and shook my head, closing the door behind me. I brushed pass Rosalie and put the luggage on my bed too, unzipping it. "I just. . . Had a great time in Forks."

"Oh, really?" She wasn't convinced. I hate it when Rosalie gets to curious about things like this.

"Really," I told her, hoping that she would somehow drop it but I think I'm an unlucky girl today. Rosalie crossed her arms and glare at me. I ignored her as I unpack and it was hard to concentrate since she was staring intently at me. I groaned and gave up.

"I. . . Things are okay with my life now, okay Rose?" I told her. She gave me a look, probably saying that the information was not enough. Gosh, sometimes she is like Alice freaking Cullen. "I just need you to be patient Rose. I will tell you guys later if I had the courage to do so."

"_Guys?" _Rosalie asked, confused. "Who were the ones, except me, who know about you being happy?"

I shrugged. "Angela and Jessica. What? They saw it too. And probably half of the student population who knows me knows it too."

"Well that's kind of weird. But you seriously need to tell. Does Alice know about this?" She asked. I shook my head she gaped. "I thought Mary Alice Cullen is fucking all-knowing?" Rosalie laughed.

"Me too, I was shock." Then I added, "But she didn't even see me today which counts for not knowing." I frowned, imagining Alice attacking me with questions till death if she finds out about this. I laughed and shook my head.

"Whoa Bella. You're lost." Rosalie commented, smirking as she went back to her things. "In a good lost kind of way."

I smiled, making the happiness inside me flutter.

**T.B.T.**

Rosalie decided to order pizza while Emmett, Jasper and Alice hung out here in our dorm. Tomorrow, school's going to start again and Rosalie told me "to party all hell long" before really going straight to hell aka school (according to her, anyway.)

I am glad that Edward wasn't coming because I feel so 'not like me'. My insides melt whenever he's here. When the three were all here, they explained to me that Edward was studying or also known as catching up with his studies.

"He's such a nerd sometimes." Emmett said, rolling his eyes as he took a big bite out from his pizza.

"Because he cares about his cares not like you." Jasper muttered, shaking his head. Emmett gave a gentle slap on Jasper's back which cause Jasper to spit out his Coke.

"What the fuck, Emmett?" Jasper growled. Emmett just grinned at him.

Alice rolled her bright blue eyes at them and then narrowed her eyes at me. I gulped, preparing for the words that will just burst out of her mouth in any second.

"Why the hell are you glowing?" Alice demanded, crossing her arms across her chest.

I shook my head. "I'm not Alice. I'm just happy to see you guys again, that's all." I said simply and I was proud that my voice didn't shook or else I'm doomed.

She huffed but my convincing wasn't that good enough. "Yeah, right."

Rosalie smirked. "Seriously Bella. You gotta spill this to Alice, okay?" Then Alice look at us back and forth.

"What do I not know that you guys know?" She practically screeched. Emmett and Jasper started laughing and she smacked her brother and boyfriend's heads.

"Ow!" Jasper complained. "Enough with the hitting guys. I'm not as buff as you Cullens are." But Alice ignored him.

"Actually Alice. I don't know." She told her best friend and Rosalie was good enough to convince her. I really should have practiced these kind of things with Rose.

Then Alice stayed quite for a moment before her eyes went wide. "Oh my God!" She screamed.

"Geez Alice. Low your fucking voice for a minute." Emmett complained, covering his ears. Jasper just laughed, as so as Rosalie.

"What do you mean, Alice?"

"You're finally with Edward!" Alice said and started jumping up and down while clapping her hands. Emmett and Jasper were stunned but Rosalie looked like she know what's going to happen.

I was shocked. "What?!" That made the impression of Alice to stop.

"What do you mean what? Aren't you dating my brother?" Alice yelled, putting her hands on her hips and pouted.

It seemed my shock looked like a shock that's saying, '_What the fuck? Where did you get that? Are you crazy? I'm not dating your stupid brother.'_

"I am not Alice." I kept my voice calm.

It seemed that Alice saw something in my eyes that made her convince. She just huffed again and crossed her arms.

"Well, you can't blame a girl for hoping." She told me. Then they all laughed.

It was Monday morning and I was headed off to my next class. My class with Edward. I bit my lip as I went inside the classroom, knowing that he was there, probably reading or doing things that I don't even want to know.

I was too chicken to make eye contact as I was a few meters away from him so that I could sit at my usual spot, where it's located at the end. As I passed him, I heard him mumble a, "Hey"

I was slightly taken aback and took a deep breath. "Hello," I managed to say as I went to sit at my seat. It was a quiet brief of exchange. There were several students flowing inside the room and I could see Edward looking at me from behind.

When he caught my eye, I involuntarily smiled. He froze for a minute before his eyes melted and gave me a crooked smile.

And again, for the first time in months. I can't concentrate on the topic of what's being discussed. I'm so distracted and I know why. It was because of him. The man sitting a few seats away from me.

It was only days since I last saw him and it still took my breath away.

Every minute, I keep staring at him and I wondered, myself, why am I keep doing that? I blinked and tried to focus on what the professor is saying or she'll really try to kill me when she notices that I am not paying attention and that will just cause embarrassment to me.

I took notes on what she's saying, fully prepared for her questions if she'll ask later. While I was writing, I can't help but remember what happened days ago in my hometown, Forks.

"_So," I started, still looking at the children playing on the snow. Edward tilted his head so that he could see me. I tried not to look at him but failed. My breath almost left my lungs as his face was about a few inches away from my face._

_He kept his stare at me and my stomach started to feel uneasy. I blinked, shaking my head a little as I looked away. _

"_Um, thank you by the way," I whispered. Edward gave me a look that resembles a 'what-are-you-talking-about' look. I sighed. "For the present, I mean. Well, I haven't actually seen them but I feel thank you." _

_Edward's lip turned into a smile and nodded. "You're welcome." He told me. We didn't say another word again and the tension was beginning to thick. _

_I cleared my throat and that caught Edward's attention. "Sorry I just. . . I feel so guilty for not getting you guys presents--" But I was interrupted by him._

"_Really, Bella," I almost blushed when he said my name. "Didn't you heard Alice last night? She told you not to get anything." _

_I shrugged but I was still the stubborn person that everyone knows. "Well, she's not giving up that easily and you know me. I'm--"_

"_Stubborn," He whispered, slightly chuckling after a moment. I narrowed my brown eyes at him as I glared. He put his hands in front of him, warning me that he's not going to do anything 'rash' again. _

_I rolled my eyes. "Yes. Stubborn. But I insist--"_

"_And we decline," Edward cut off briefly as he ran a hand through his messy reddish brown hair, looking relaxed at our conversation. _

_I crossed my arms across my chest. "What the? Can't you interrupt people without saying anything for a minute?" _

_Edward nodded, still grinning. From that, I smacked his arm. Half-playful and half-serious. What the? Playful? What has gone to you Isabella Marie?_

"_Ow," Edward complained, rubbing the spot where I hit him. I felt the urge to stick my tongue out on him. _

"_It's your fault, dimwit. You shouldn't be so cocky." I snapped at him. _

"_Cocky?" Edward asked playfully. _

"_Since when did you get so comfortable with me!?" I exclaimed, throwing my arms, the cold air brushing my sleeve. "I told you that I need time you and just--" I stopped._

_And that stopped Edward too. I guess I reminded him about our discussion back at his dorm a almost four months ago._

_I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. Just stop being. . . you know what." I grumbled. I smiled a little when he actually laughed, knowing that he's okay with it. _

"_It's alright, Bella Swan. I'm not that really fragile if you ask me." _

_I slapped my forehead and closed my eyes. "Whatever. You're changing the subject. This is not what I want to talk to you about." _

"_That reminds me; why _do _you want me here with you?" Edward asked, looking away like I was not beside him. I frowned. _

"_I'll explain later. Right now, I just want to say something." _

"_Then go," He encouraged. _

_I took another deep breath before telling him. "It's December 31." _

_I had the guts to face him and looked at Edward. He seemed confuse. "What about December 31?"_

"_Don't you remember that tonight, it w ill be a year ago since I first saw you?" Then Edward stopped breathing. His body went rigid._

_I cursed mentally. When he didn't say anything, I decided to take the opportunity to tell him. "I. . . I want to give you my present now." _

_Then he started to melt. "What do you mean?"_

_I sighed. "I know you're the person who gave me the tickets Edward. And I'm really thankful for it. Really."_

_Edward was still silent and all I could hear was the squeals and voices of the children at the park. "I. . . I'm not doing this because on what you did. I'm doing this because I was. . . wrong."_

_Edward stared at me. _

"_I was blind and too shallow to even see it." I whispered. "Edward. . . I. . . I forgive you. Seriously." Then I added, "You were. . . kind to me an d being a gentleman yourself by following what I want. You gave me time to think about it and you did it. But I wasn't expecting that you would do it overboard and at what you did makes me want to _really _forgive you."_

"_Thank you, Bella." Edward whispered suddenly and intertwined our fingers. I know that he did that for friendship only but I felt a spark of tingle when I skin contacted with each other. _

_I smiled and look up at him. I almost gasped when he was a few inches away form my face again. Our gaze was intense, like there was electricity forming between our eyes. It's like I could see his soul now. I was taken aback when Edward pressed his lips against mine for a moment before pulling away in half a second. _

"_Oh my God," Edward gasped, his eyes widened in shock and panic. "I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't mean that. I was just--" _

_I shushed him but I was still shock as he. "It's okay. No harm done."_

_Edward sighed in relief. "Really sorry." He said as he massaged my hand and that made me want to rest my head against his shoulder. _

"_You don't need to." I replied. "Want to play in the snow?" _

_Edward didn't say anything but groaned. Bending torso so his head was resting on his knees. I was shocked. "Oh my, I'm sorry Edward. I don't know that--"_

_But I felt something icy and went hit my chest and I gasped. I looked at Edward and saw that he was laughing. I blushed. I pulled my hand away from his and grabbed a fistful of snow. "That wasn't fair!" I laughed with him and we had a small snow fight like the children doing a moment ago. _

_It felt kind of perfect. _

I snapped out of it quickly as I heard the professor announcing that it's done and I saw that the students were going out of the class. I looked at my right but didn't see Edward. He was already out. I sighed and pulled my bag from the ground. I was about to leave the door when the professor grabbed my arm.

"I expect you to pay attention at my class next time Miss Swan." She said in a serious voice. Dang, I was caught.

I blushed. "Sorry Mrs. Gilbert. I was--"

"Alright, alright." She shooed me away as she chuckled a bit. I smiled, knowing I wasn't in much trouble. When I was out of the door, I felt someone grab my hand.

_What the--?_

The person who grabbed me wrapped his arms around me as his soft lips made contact in me. I was about to scream when I recognize those lips. We only kissed a few times but nothing serious like what we did last year.

It was Edward.

We told each other after our snow fight that we could be start to be friends again but it all changed in New Year's Eve again.

It was the best night of my life. I still blushed whenever I remember the night that happened. The Cullen siblings were suppose to be going out to a big party here at Forks but Edward snuck out of the party and went to my house.

Luckily, Renesmee was drunk enough – Yes, she was drunk because my parents were out again and she had Jacob with her – to let Edward inside. Jake and Edward see each other again and had a little conversation before I went downstairs when I saw Edward.

Well. . . We actually had. . . sex that night. Edward didn't have "protection" with him when it was all sudden but I was on the pill in case something happened to me.

The Cullens only knew that Edward "went out" with a girl, not knowing that it was me. And Edwar went out of the window so that Renee and Charlie won't see him.

Yeah, I know it's embarrassing but I feel glad that none of our family – except Jacob and Renesmee – knew what happened.

"Hey," Edward whispered, his forehead pressing against mine. He cupped my cheek and kissed me again, this time it was soft.

"Hey yourself too," I mumbled when we pulled away, smiling. Edward chuckled and pressed his lips against my forehead.

"Edward, I think people will see--"

"Then let them."

I groaned, pulling away. "Edward," I groaned.

"What?" He said, amused. I hate it when he does that to me.

I rolled my eyes but we froze when we heard someone clear its throat not several meters away from us. We looked at our right and saw Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper.

"You guys are together?!" They all exclaimed. Edward and I laughed but didn't take a step back. Edward smirked at me and I shove him slightly.

Edward linked his fingers with mine and we both sighed.

"O.M.G!!!" Alice shouted. "I knew it!!"

Their reaction was similar like what happened when I met Edward again at the restaurant. But this time, it was different.

* * *

Okay, don't hate me. This is the end of Turn Back Time. I know it's too short but that's how I originally planned it. :D Thanks for the people who favorites, story-alert and reviewed. It means a lot to me.


End file.
